What If?
by charliaddict
Summary: A series of one shots focusing around Owen and Amelia posing what if questions. Rating might change later or I will post at the beginning of a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters belong to me, I'm just playing around with them.

1\. What if Ellis needed help from her Uncle Owen?

Owen was finishing cleaning the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door, trying to remember if he was expecting anyone he went to answer it. He definitely didn't anticipate seeing his niece who was supposed to be in school on the other side of the door. 'Uncle Owen! What are you doing here?'

'Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing,' he responded as he stepped aside to let her in.

'I thought Auntie Amy had the day off today?' she replied attempting to distract him from asking why she wasn't in school.

'She got called in for an emergency surgery. I didn't think you had the day off today?' he knew she was usually good and he couldn't think of a reason why she would want to skip today.

She'd come looking for her Aunt to get some advice, she needed it desperately and she'd rather have talked to another woman about it but she knew she definitely couldn't ask her Mum so it was going to have to be her Uncle, 'Please don't tell my Mum I'm here, she'd go crazy at me. I'm not missing anything big I promise.'

'Alright, if you tell me why you're here.'

'I needed to talk to Auntie Amy about something,' how the hell was she supposed to bring this up with him? They'd always been quite close, she sometimes liked to think that he was her substitute dad, but she was terrified of disappointing him.

'And it couldn't wait until after school?'

'No, not really,' looking down to the ground, this was harder than she thought.

'Elle, what's going on?' they'd never had problems talking before, whatever was worrying her must be pretty big and he was starting to get concerned.

'There's a girl in my class,' she just needed advice, he didn't need to know it was for her, 'and she thinks she might be pregnant,' she watched as the colour drained from his face.

'A girl in your class?'

'Yeah,' she knew her Uncle didn't believe her, but it was easier to tell him this way.

He never thought he'd see this day, sure he knew just how common teenage pregnancy was but he never expected it to happen to anyone he knew. Taking a second to collect his thoughts, he didn't want to fly off the handle and scare her away, 'Why does she think that?'

'Well she said that she was a bit worried. You see this boy and her had been doing some things and they'd been really careful the whole time, but then she realised she was late. So she took a test and it came back positive,' reaching into her bag she produced the test for him.

He took it from her, he couldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. 'Well I guess the next thing would be to get to the hospital and check this is right.'

'OK.'

They made their way to the door, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out. The drive over to the hospital was silent, the cheery tunes playing on the radio clashing against the tense atmosphere.

'Right, I text your Aunt and apparently your Mum is in surgery at the moment,' he told her as he parked the truck. Sensing her becoming worried he'd told on her he quickly continued, 'Don't worry, I didn't mention anything about this. I just sent a casual text asking her how her day was and what was going on, she knows I can go a bit stir crazy at the house on my own sometimes. We're going to use the side entrance, it's closer to gynaecology department so hopefully nobody should spot us. You just need to stick close alright?'

Nodding her agreement they got out of his truck and made their way into the hospital.

Finding an empty room was relatively easy, locking the door behind them he got to work straight away, 'OK Elle, I'm going to draw some blood so that we can get it tested. It's the most reliable method and we should get the results within half an hour.' Working as quickly as he could, focusing on the tasks he had to complete and not letting any of the millions of questions he had slip into his mind. 'Right, I'm just going to run this to the lab and then I'll be right back.' Seeing the tears beginning to form in her eyes he wrapped his arms around her, she immediately clung to him, 'Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll see what the results say and then we'll go from there. I'm going to be here no matter what. I'll be there if there's anything to tell your mum and I'll be there to help you every step of the way.' Feeling her nod against him he dropped a kiss to the top of her head and went to leave the room, 'Make sure you lock this behind me OK?' Making his way straight to the lab he told them to put a rush on it and then headed back to the room.

Turning round he found himself with his arms full of his wife, 'Owen? What are you doing here?'

'Erm I got a call about one of my patients. Just running a couple of tests to make sure everything's alright,' he replied as quickly as he could, he'd never been very good at lying to her.

'Don't we usually send interns to deliver samples?' she questioned with a smirk.

'Yeah, none of them were available so I thought I'd do it myself, try and save some time.'

'Uh-huh,' she clearly didn't believe a word he was saying.

'Look I need to get back, see you later?' he dropped a quick kiss to her lips before running off ensuring she didn't have a chance to keep questioning him.

Knocking on the door, 'Hey Elle it's me, can you open the door?' He couldn't remember the last time she looked so young, she always seemed to be wise beyond her years, skipping a grade in school and always getting good marks, he couldn't remember her ever getting in serious trouble, that was always his kids. Now she was standing in front of him looking so small, her blue eyes glassy with all the unshed tears in them. Wrapping his arm around her he ushered her back over to the bed. 'So I need to ask you a couple of questions alright? I know they might be a bit embarrassing but just remember I'm a doctor alright, I've seen much worse than anything you might say. You ready?'

'Yeah,' she said in the smallest voice he'd ever heard come from her.

Deciding it was best to dive right in he got started, 'So when did you get your last period?' he started to fill in her information on the tablet he'd grabbed, making sure to file it all under Jane Doe.

She felt the blush fill her cheeks, she knew he was a doctor and he'd been to the shops to buy things for her more than once but they'd never actually spoken about this before, 'Two months ago, I didn't even realise I'd missed the first one until my friends were talking about it and then I figured I'd wait to see if it was just a bit late but I should've had two by now.' She couldn't hold the tears in anymore and they began streaming down her face.

Putting the tablet down he moved to sit next to her he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head whilst he gently rocked her, 'Hey it's going to be alright. You're sixteen so it's entirely up to you if you want to have sex and you said earlier that you were safe. Sometimes these things happen and it's nobody's fault. I'm going to be here no matter what and you know you can come to me with any questions you have,' she looked so much like a young Amelia, clearly taking entirely after Derek in the looks department, he couldn't stand to see her hurting.

'What if I'm pregnant and my Mum gets mad and I can't stay with her?'

'Then you come and stay with me.'

'What if Auntie Amy doesn't want me to?'

'Then you come and stay with me. I'm not kidding Elle, I'm here for you no matter what. I think it's safe to say your Mum's going to be mad if it comes back positive, but it's just because she cares, and there's no way that your Mum and Aunt are going to abandon you, we all love you far too much to ever risk losing you. I know it seems like the world's ending right now but trust me it isn't. I've been where you are when I wasn't much older than you so I get how terrifying this is, but this isn't it. If there's anyone who can get through this it's you.'

She looked up at her Uncle at his surprising revelation, 'You thought you got somebody pregnant?'

'Yeah. We were eighteen, it was the summer before I left for med school. I'd been seeing this girl but it wasn't anything really serious when she shows up at my door one day telling me she's pregnant. Of course we went straight out to get a test and then on to the doctors when that came back positive, it was a false positive,' the tablet chimed, interrupting them and indicating the results were back.

'That's them isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

'What does it say?'

Bringing the results up he quickly studied them, 'Elle.'

'Oh god. No! We used protection and everything. How the hell am I supposed to tell my Mum? What am I going to do? I can't have a baby, I've got a math test next Tuesday, I can't have a baby.'

'Look, we'll tell your Mum together tonight, but right now we're going to get you some prenatal vitamins and run a couple of tests to make sure everything's alright and then we're going to get some ice cream and spend the rest of the day curled up under a blanket on the couch. Sound good?'

She could only manage a single nod as the tears continued to flow. Her obvious pain caused him to take her back into his arms, 'I'm going to text Dr. Robbins and ask her to come help. She's much more qualified at all of this than I am and she can answer any questions you don't feel comfortable asking me,' waiting for her confirmation he took his phone out of his pocket and sent Arizona a quick text asking her to come to the room.

A quick knock on the door informed him that Arizona had arrived, moving to let her in he quickly filled her in on the situation after making sure she promised that what happened in this room was to stay in this room. Seeing Ellis Shepherd lying on the bed Arizona couldn't believe it, none of them had ever been worried about Meredith's children ending up in this situation. Quickly prepping for an examination Arizona made sure to stay comforting and friendly whilst she checked everything over, 'It's all looking good to me. I'm going to go get you some prenatals and then you'll be good to go. We'll schedule your next appointment in a couple of weeks,' moving to leave she was stopped by Owen grabbing her arm.

'Thank you for doing this. We really appreciate you not saying anything.'

'No problem, she's not the first girl I've seen in this situation and she won't be the last. But she's got some good people on her side, she'll be fine.'

Amelia arrived home with her two children that day to find her husband and her niece watching films together on the couch, 'Hey you two, what's going on here?'

'I got a call from Elle's school whilst Meredith was in surgery to say she wasn't feeling too good. I sent Meredith a text to let her know we've got her,' he explained as he wife leant over the back of the couch to drop a quick kiss to on his lips. 'Hey Noah, Maddie do you mind giving us some privacy?'

'Dad…' they whined in unison.

'Come on, I'm sure you've got plenty of homework, you can go to your rooms and get on with it.'

Sighing they picked up their bags and made their way to their bedrooms.

'I'm sorry to hear you're ill Elle, how're you feeling?' she asked as she ran a hand through her niece's hair.

'I'm alright,' came the muffled response as she burrowed in closer to her Uncle Owen.

The scene tugged at Amelia's heartstrings, she always loved to see Owen acting fatherly no matter if the children were theirs or not. Noticing the empty ice cream tubs and tissues scattered around she quickly surmised there was something they weren't telling her, especially when she added her awkward run in with Owen at the hospital earlier, but she knew right now wasn't the right moment to push. Her thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door, Meredith had arrived to pick Ellis up.

'Hey, where is she?'

'With Owen on the couch.'

Meredith rushed over to her baby, immediately checking for a temperature and quickly scanning her over with her eyes, 'Are you alright honey? What's up?' She watched as Ellis quickly looked over to Owen and he gave her a quick nod.

Taking the lead Owen answered, 'I think you two should probably sit down.'

'Owen what's going on?'

'Elle's got something she needs to tell you,' Noticing the look of terror on her face he gave her another comforting squeeze, 'You can do this and remember I'm here no matter what,' he lowered his voice so only she would hear.

'I'm so sorry Mum, please don't be mad at me,' she couldn't keep the tears from overflowing once more.

'Ellie what's going on?' there was no mistaking the concern in Meredith's voice.

'Owen, please tell me this has nothing to do with why you were at the hospital earlier,' Amelia basically begged of him.

'Elle come on, you need to tell them.'

Looking to her Uncle she took one final breath for courage and turned to the others, 'Mum, Auntie Amy, I'm pregnant.'

The silence that followed was deafening.

'You're what?!' Meredith screamed at her child. 'How? Who? When?' she could barely form words let alone put them into sentences.

'Mum, please,'

'No, don't you dare. I, I just need a minute,' she declared before storming out of the room.

After watching Meredith leave Amelia moved to sit on the other side of her niece, 'I guess you were at the hospital earlier making sure?'

'Yeah,' Ellis released on a breath.

'I know it seems like it's the end of the world right now, your Mum's definitely making it out to be, but it's going to be alright.' Ellis couldn't help but laugh at what her Aunt said, 'What? What's so funny?'

'Uncle Owen's spent the whole day saying the exact same thing.'

'Well that's because your Uncle is a very smart man,' Amelia replied as she leant over Ellis's head to press a kiss to her husband's cheek.

'It helped that he went through the same thing,' Ellis continued not realising Owen had never told Amelia that story.

'Oh he did did he?' she looked at him clearly waiting for an explanation.

He turned to her a sheepish expression on his face, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, 'Yeah, the summer before med school there was a bit of a scare. Turned out to be a false positive though.'

Amelia nodded in response but Owen could tell she clearly had many questions about it that he was going to hear later.

'I'm going to go talk to your Mum now she's had a chance to calm down,' he dropped a kiss to the side of Ellis's forehead and left her with her Aunt.

Realising that Meredith was out in their garden he made his way to her.

'Who else knows about this?' Meredith asked as soon as he was standing next to her.

'Arizona, she did a full work up on Elle. She said everything looks good and she doesn't foresee any complications; that is of course if Elle chooses to go through with this.'

'How the hell did this happen? My baby is having her own baby. She's sixteen years old and she's pregnant. You'd think they'd been through enough but then the universe has to go and screw everything up again. How could she be so stupid?' He could see the tears streaming down Meredith's face reflected in the moonlight and drew her in to his arms.

'From what she told me it seems they did everything right, they were just one of those unfortunate cases.' He informed her, trying to keep his voice as calming as possible, 'Listen, why don't you let her stay here tonight, give yourself a chance to process this. It's Friday tomorrow, she might as well take it off, give herself a chance to come to terms with it as well. Amelia's not in so they can spend the day together, sound good?' just like her daughter earlier that day he felt Meredith nod against him and then push away from him.

'Thank you for being there for her, it means a lot. God I wish Derek was here to help with this,' with a small, sad smile she started to make her way back into the house.

'Hey honey.'

'Mum,'

'I'm going to head home, Owen's said you can stay here tonight alright? I just need a little bit of time to get used to this OK?' her heart breaking as she saw her daughter nod in acceptance, obviously thinking this was her way of telling her not to come home again. 'I'll come by tomorrow after work and we can talk properly and decide what you want to do then alright?' the smile that lit up her daughter's face when she realised that they were going to get through this was priceless and reassured her that they could do this.

'Night mum,'

'Night baby,'

'Come on we should probably have some dinner, I didn't realise how late it was,' Amelia helped her up of the couch as they all said their goodnights and Meredith left. Owen called for a pizza, none of them in the mood to cook, whilst Amelia shouted up to their children that it was alright to come down now. 'Elle's going to stay with us tonight. She's not feeling too good though so just let her be,' Amelia informed her kids when she could see they were confused about why Auntie Meredith had left but not Ellis.

Later that night, after finding something for Ellis to sleep in and seeing her off to bed, Amelia made her way to her bed for the night. Walking in on her husband half way through changing she wrapped her arms around him from behind, placing a kiss on his bare back and laid her cheek between his shoulder blades, 'I can't believe this is happening. Can you imagine if it was one of ours? I'm impressed you're handling this so well, I always expected you'd go crazy if one of our kids came home and told us they were going to have a baby.'

Spinning around her brought her body right up against his, marvelling in how incredible it still felt after all these years and the strain that it had been through after giving him their two amazing kids, and kissed her deeply, 'I didn't really have a choice. She came round here looking for you and had to settle for telling me instead.'

'There is no settling when it comes to you,' she replied before kissing him once again. They continued kissing as he helped her remove her clothes, breaking apart so they could both climb into bed. As soon as they were under the covers he brought her back to him.

'You know it's odd, I've spent so much of my day with different women in my arms and this is the first time one of them has been my wife,' he joked.

She playfully slapped him on the chest in response, 'Well I think it's definitely time you told me all about this summer before med school, it sounds pretty exciting to me.'

'Oh I think I can come up with some better ways to spend our time,' kissing her before she was able to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. What if Owen and Amelia had a bonus night?**

Alex and Jo had just wished their guests goodbye as they left for their honeymoon and the merriment and alcohol was still flowing freely. Amelia made her way back to her table with yet another one of the non-alcoholic cocktails, sure they tasted great but she hated the looks she got each time she ordered one, she'd started just telling people she was driving. Sitting down she reached forward picking up her place card, twirling it between her fingers, wishing this night would come to an end. She'd enjoyed herself but she was starting to feel the want to drink rising up, she looked around the room and attempted to find something or someone she could distract herself with. Everyone looked to be having a fantastic time, partially helped by the open bar, and she was glad they were she just wished her forced sobriety didn't make her feel so excluded at times. 'Dr. Shepherd!' She was suddenly pulled from her daydreaming by an inebriated partygoer who had sat down beside her,

'Edwards you know you don't have to call me Dr. Shepherd outside of work.'

'Well then Amelia, you should definitely call me Steph. You look so pretty tonight, you should definitely come and dance with us, show the boys what they're missing out on.'

'Thank you Steph but I'm not really in the mood.'

'No! Come on, you have to join us,' Clearly not taking no for an answer Stephanie grabbed Amelia's arm and dragged her out on to the dance floor. Not letting go of her she span her around until she saw Amelia begin to loosen up. Starting to feel better Amelia let herself go, 'dance it out' that's what Meredith had told her she needed to do. Enjoying the way her skirt swished around her legs she began getting more adventurous with her dance moves, noting the appreciation of some of the spectators as she moved across the floor; growing in confidence she completely let herself go. Spinning around she lost her footing in her heels and found herself stumbling into a wall she definitely didn't remember being there. A wall that wrapped its arms around her, with its sleeves rolled up the way that always drove her crazy. A wall with a solid chest of muscle she'd missed being pressed up against. Looking up she found herself biting her lip as she felt her body move against his. Feeling his chuckle work through his chest sends waves of heat coursing through her, 'Perfect timing,' he noted as the music changed to a slower tempo. He loosened his grip, allowing her to reposition herself against him so that she was able to dance. Placing his hand on her lower back he was surprised to find naked skin, he hadn't noticed the slit down the back of her dress before and had inadvertently slipped his hand inside. Feeling her momentarily tense under his touch he began to remove his hand until she squeezed his shoulder, telling him to leave it where it was as she stepped closer so their bodies were once again pressed against each other. The movement caused his hand inside her dress to be brought in further until his fingertips were able to curl around her side as they swayed together. He'd always admired how tiny and delicate she felt in his arms when he knew she was anything but and marvelled at the way her skin reacted to his touch. She's becoming intoxicated with his scent, the one she knows is just his as she'd never found a bottle of cologne when she was round at his, and they both let the rest of the world drift away.

Surprised by a sudden outburst of laughter they look over to see their friends enjoying themselves, reminding them they aren't alone and making them very aware of how entwined they'd become whilst dancing. Taking a step back from one another they finished their dance as April approached, 'Mind if I cut in?'

'Of course not,' Amelia smiled as she moved away. She needed some fresh air; she had to get her head back on straight. What was she thinking acting like that with Owen again? He'd made it clear that he wasn't interested in just sex and she'd promised herself she wasn't going to get involved with a colleague again. Stepping out onto the veranda she let the cool, evening air sweep over her, wrapping her arms around her as her body adjusted to the new temperature. 'I thought you'd decided against doing anything with a co-worker? Especially ones you've had budget meetings with.' She hadn't even noticed Callie when she'd first walked outside, so wrapped up in her own thoughts.

'Why do you think I came outside?' she knew as soon as she'd said that in the OR that Callie and Arizona would both figure out exactly who she was talking about but fortunately it seemed that they had kept it to themselves.

'It looked to me like the only thing that stopped the two of you was Kepner,' most of the time she found Callie's brutal honesty refreshing but she really didn't need it right now.

'I thought it would be easier you know, I've made decisions in the past to stop feeling things and I just do. But with him it's different. It's like no matter what I try and do he's always there and I'm constantly aware of everything he does. And of course I can remember exactly what he can do, I mean you just have to take one look at the man. Have you seen the size of his hands?!' leaning against the railing she lets her head fall forward.

'Please don't tell me intimate details of a man I view like a brother. Maybe you guys just need one more night, like a bonus night,' Callie suggested.

'What?'

'Bonus night, you know you're broken up but you have that one final night,' Amelia had never felt so tempted by another person in her life. He didn't have to do anything and she was always ready. She felt like she'd become one of those girls she'd pitied in the past, the kind who became so reliant on one man that they couldn't see anything beyond them.

'As fantastic an idea as that sounds I have absolutely no idea how I'd convince him. I used to be so good at this kind of thing but when it comes to him I'm like a nervous teenage girl, I've never been like that not even when I was a teenager,' Callie could see how attracted Amelia was to the idea, it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge and then maybe she and Owen would finally get their acts together.

'Something tells me that he doesn't need much convincing. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you since he saw you in that dress,' Callie smirked whilst looking Amelia up and down, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't chosen the dress with him in mind. Turning around so she could see the party inside they both realised it was beginning to die down.

'What about you? Nobody caught your fancy tonight?' she knew Callie had seen a couple of people since she and Arizona broke up but she was flying solo tonight, she was surprised Callie hadn't already found somebody.

'Not tonight,' Callie replied with a sad smile, hoping Amelia would realise she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Luckily Maggie chose that exact moment to join them,

'We're going to head upstairs, I think Meredith's had more than enough,' they'd all booked rooms in the hotel the reception was held at, not wanting the stress of having to deal with getting everyone home after they'd been drinking. Amelia glanced over Maggie's shoulder and saw Meredith propped up against Jackson, she was glad that Meredith had been able to let go tonight, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her completely unwind and not have to worry about the kids or anything.

'Sounds like a good idea, I've got a pretty early surgery in the morning,' Callie excused herself, moving to help Maggie get Meredith upstairs, stopping to whisper something to Owen along the way. The look Callie threw over her shoulder told Amelia it was about her and she hated to think what Callie had told him but when Owen's gaze met hers she felt the breath catch in her throat, she'd never seen his eyes so dark and intense. Turning away to try and settle her racing heart Amelia looked out to the view, how was it that this man could affect her by doing nothing at all. She knew the exact moment he came to stand behind her, every nerve in her body acting on high alert. When he placed his hand on her back, allowing his thumb to caress her skin through the slit at the back, he couldn't help but appreciate the way his hand could span her entire back reminding him once again how small this force of nature was.

'Enjoy yourself tonight?' he thought it best to keep the conversation as easy as possible, worried his brain wouldn't be able to cope with anything more.

'Yeah, it's been good. You?' she couldn't remember ever having such mundane conversation with him, not that she could think of much more to say when all she could focus on was the pattern he was drawing on her back.

'Yeah,' she turned to look at him and knew she was becoming powerless to resist him. Her hands acted of their own accord, picking up his tie and running it between her fingers.

'Owen,' she murmured breathlessly, 'we shouldn't.'

'You're right, we definitely shouldn't.'

'So I'm going to go to my room now. Alone.'

'Yeah.'

'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Good night.'

The only attempt either of them made to move was to lean in closer to one another; she could feel his lips ghosting over hers. Realising this was her last chance to walk away she quickly turned away and ran to her room.

Finally in the sanctuary of her own room she let her guard down, that had been too close. What was she thinking, it would never work. She still spent far too much time at work wishing they could be naked somewhere together; going through with this tonight would have only made it worse. It didn't seem to matter what she told herself, she could see her hands were shaking with the want to be all over him. Maybe Callie was right, perhaps they needed this one night to get it out of their systems. Just one night of doing whatever the hell they wanted. Could they? Maybe it'd give her closure; they'd ended so abruptly before they'd even really began. Or maybe reviving it all would make her realise everything she'd given up and she'd be back to wanting him wherever and whenever again. She just needed a distraction that was all, something to get her mind off it all. Striding towards the television she flicked through all the channels attempting to find something that wasn't some romantic comedy or end of an action film where the hero gets the girl. Turning the TV off and throwing the control across the room in frustration she collapsed onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling hoping that it would give her the answers she couldn't help but wish that Owen's weight was pushing her down into the mattress. A knock at the door sounded, finally she figured it'd be Maggie looking for something to do now she'd got Meredith sorted she opened the door without checking who was there. It wasn't Maggie. He stepped forward until all she was aware of him and only him. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and tie she dragged him down to her, lips crashing together. He walked them through the door, kicking it closed behind him. 'We shouldn't be doing this,' she repeated her words from earlier.

'Definitely not,' he agreed between kisses as he continued to move them towards the bed before picking her up as the two of them fell as a mass of limbs to the bed.

3 Months Later:

Of course the damn thing was positive. Throwing it down on the counter in her bathroom she stormed out, she was already running late for work. Climbing into the car she set off for the hospital, so distracted she didn't even realise she'd arrived until she saw Maggie walk past her car. Getting herself together she walked into the hospital, definitely not trying to avoid the ER. She was going to have to tell him at some point but how do you bring that up as a conversation? 'Hey, remember that night a few months ago where we had some incredible sex? Well looks like we've got ourselves a little souvenir from it.' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she got herself ready for the day.

She managed to avoid him for most of her shift, just passing one another in the hallways a couple of times. Finally it was time for her to go home and begin processing all of this. She'd probably call him later on, once she'd figured out what she was going to say, and invite him round to tell him the news. Just as she reached her locker her pager went off, of course just when she needed a moment to herself that would be the exact time she'd be needed in surgery. Looking at her pager she read the message 'Code Black' and she felt a cold sheet of dread fall over her. The only thing she could think to do was to find Owen and make sure he was safe. Running to the ER she saw him attempting to talk to a man who was very carefully climbing onto a gurney, she needed to get closer to really see what was going on. They began to move him to the OR, causing them to go directly past her. Moving along with them she couldn't help but question, 'What's going on?'

'Amelia, didn't you get the page? You need to get out of here now!' she could see the terror written across Owen's face.

'So do you Owen! There's a bomb in the hospital. Why the hell are you taking a patient into surgery now?!'

'He is the bomb.'

She couldn't take another step as she felt that same wave of dread come over her, this time stabbing her in her heart. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she needed him to be there with her. Surely there was another surgeon who could take his place? But she knew deep down that there was no way he would let his men go into this without him, the soldier in him still there after all this time. That's when she knew she couldn't let him go in without knowing. She'd never forgive herself if something went wrong and he never knew. Racing up to the OR she prayed to anyone or anything that would listen that she would make it in time and thanking anyone who would listen when she caught him putting on his shoe covers.

'Amelia what are you doing?! Get out of here right now!' there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let her into that OR, it was too big a risk for him to take.

'Owen I need to talk to you.'

'What, now?! I'm a little busy Mia.'

'I know. I just need you to promise me one thing.'

'Alright, what is it that just can't wait. What is it that's worth risking your life over!?'

'Promise me that our baby is not going to grow up without a father!' she screamed at him.

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, 'Our baby?'

'Yeah. We're both going to need you around alright?'

'Yeah. Now I need you to get out of here. I need to focus on what I'm doing and I can't do that if I'm worried about your safety too.'

'OK I'm going, just make sure you come back to me.'

She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him, he kissed her trying to express everything he felt towards her, 'Uh-huh, definitely going to need you to come back to me.'

'I will always come back to you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**_3\. What if Owen was ill?_**

He rested his head against the nurses' station, the coolness of the surface feeling incredible against his heated skin. He'd been working for forty eight hours straight and just needed a couple of hours to rest, 'Dr. Hunt I think you need to go home.' Looking up he waited a second for his eyes to focus he saw Maggie standing in front of him.

'I'm fine. I just need a couple of hours in an on-call room and I'll be good to go.'

Shaking her head at the stubbornness that all of the doctors at GSMH displayed on many occasions she pulled him up by his lab coat and pushed him down the hall, towards the Attendings' Lounge so he could collect his things, 'You don't need to be here anymore. Kepner's got things covered in the ER and you're only going to do more harm than good when you're like this.'

Stumbling over his own feet he couldn't help but agree, he shouldn't be seeing patients like this. Getting his things he headed home, relieved when his head finally hit his pillow.

Sitting down at the table she greeted the others already there. Listening as they resumed their conversation she couldn't figure out what they were talking about, 'I'm sorry, you sent who home?'

'Hunt, he was dead on his feet. Poor thing, probably got the flu one of his patients had the other day,' Maggie explained.

Noting the worry rising up in her immediately Amelia couldn't help but ask, 'Is he alright? What was wrong with him?' She ignored the look that passed between the other doctors at her concern.

'I'm sure he's fine Shepherd, but you never know maybe he should have a doctor give him a full check-up,' Callie suggested, a twinkle of mischief clearly evident in her eye.

Amelia was definitely not in the mood to deal with this right now. Picking up her untouched lunch she made her way to the Attendings' Lounge to get her things. She just needed to check on him, make sure he was alright and then she'd get straight back to work.

Arriving at his trailer she knocked firmly on the door. Upon receiving no response she tried to look through the windows but all the curtains were closed. What if he was passed out in there? What if he'd decided to take a shower and had fallen over and hit his head and was currently bleeding out? Not willing to wait another second she grabbed the spare key from where she knew he always hid it and let herself in. The covers were thrown across the room and he was lying on his bed in a pool of sweat. Calming herself when she saw his chest moving up and down she quickly grabbed a flannel from the bathroom and a bowl of cold water to help cool him down. Wiping the cool cloth over his heated skin she listened as he moaned at the contact, appreciating how it felt. Opening his eyes she could see the confusion clearly written across his face, 'Amelia? What are you doing here?'

'I heard you were sick, just wanted to check you were alright,' looking away shyly, she felt like an awkward teenage girl talking to the guy she had a crush on, 'and know that I can see that you just need some rest I'll get going. Sorry for waking you up.' She moved to stand up from the bed but was stopped when he placed his hand on top of hers.

'Please stay,' she nodded, sitting back down.

'I'm just going to check your temperature OK?' she reached over to grab the first aid kit she knew he kept in one of the close by cupboards, 'Guess there are some perks of being able to reach into your kitchen from your bed,' she joked, glad to note he could still appreciate her poor attempt at humour as he let out a small chuckle. 'Fever of 102.7, aversion to light, coughing, aching…I could keep going but I think we both know you've got the flu Major Hunt so it's plenty of fluids and rest for you. I'll go get you some water.' Picking up her phone as she grabbed a jug and filled it she quickly sent Richard a text saying she wasn't going to make it back for the rest of the day, luckily she had no scheduled surgeries. Climbing back into bed next to him she made sure he drank some water before he drifted back to sleep and she carried on reading an article that Edwards had told her about before.

Noticing him shifting around next to her and mumbling incoherently she quickly tried to wake him. Shaking his shoulders she called out, 'Owen come on, I need you to wake up. I've got to check your temperature and you need to drink some more water.' Realising that wasn't going to work she forced his mouth open and placed the thermometer back in his mouth. 'God Owen, you're burning up. Right, I need you to sit up for me.' Using her own strength to pull him up into a sitting position causing him to wake up she grunted out, 'Urgh, you're so heavy. This might be the only time I wished you didn't have all of those muscles. OK, you're going to need to drink this for me.' Holding the glass of water to his lips she helped him to hold it steady whilst he downed the whole thing, 'That's great, now you just need to do that one more time for me alright?' She'd never seen him so weak, sure she'd seen grown men succumb to illness before, but for some reason it pained her to see Owen this way. He had always been so strong, her rock, and now he could barely hold a glass himself. Realising he'd finished the jug of water she quickly refilled it and grabbed some more cold water to cool him down with. Squeezing the liquid across his chest she was glad to see him looking at least a little more comfortable than before but she knew it wasn't enough, 'I'm going to need you to help me. We need to get you in the shower. This cloth is far too small to cool down your whole body; a shower will work much faster.' Pushing him out of the bed she quickly stripped off his shorts and her clothes before turning on the shower and dragging both of them in. 'This is definitely not how I imagined our next shower together to be,' she commented as he leant against her in the cramped space, 'I'll be making sure you make this one up to me.' It was torture for her, watching the water run over his muscles, tracing a path she wanted to follow. Now was categorically not the time for her to be getting those sort of ideas but she couldn't help herself. Turning off the shower she dried the both of them off, found them both new clothes to sleep in and put them both to bed.

She was woken by movement in the bed next to her she didn't even bother to open her eyes, 'Go back to sleep Owen.'

'I'm just grabbing a glass of water,' realising he was getting out of bed she quickly sat up, the drowsiness she previously felt quickly left as her concern for him grew. Watching as he managed to sort himself out perfectly fine and return to the bed she realised his fever must have broken during the night and he was hopefully feeling much better now. Remembering she'd gone to sleep with wet hair she hoped she didn't look too much of a state and that her makeup hadn't run down her face too much, she tried to sneak a look in any reflective surface but stopped once she noticed Owen smirking at her, obviously realising what she was trying to do.

'So do you want to explain to me why I woke up in bed with you with no memory of how we got here?' he questioned as he returned to bed.

'Dr. Pierce told me she'd sent you home ill and I came to check how you were,' she responded, trying to sound as professional as possible.

'Thanks,' he smiled at her and she knew right then she would do anything for him if he continued to look at her like that.

'It's no problem, I'm sure you'd have done it for me, I mean for any of us so…' she trailed off, hoping he wouldn't pick up on her slip up.

Nodding as he wrapped his arm around her he adjusted the two of them to lie more comfortably, 'So how exactly did you imagine our next shower together to be?'

Slapping her hand on his chest she let out a squeak of indignation, 'You said you didn't remember any of last night!'


	4. Chapter 4

**_4\. What if Amelia found something she wasn't supposed to?_**

She stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the way the sheets moved over her skin and the sunlight warmed her face. 'Morning,' hearing his deep, gravelly morning voice, the one that always did funny things to her, she rolled over to see Owen lying next to her.

'Morning,' she returned as she placed a deep kiss on his lips. 'You're not in until later right?'

'I'm just on-call so I don't need to go in unless they phone.'

'Well I like the sound of that,' she responded as they rolled so she was underneath him.

'I was thinking we could just spend the day here, in bed, just you and me,' he continued.

'It's like you read my mind,' gasping as he lightly nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck. She would never get over the things he could do to her body, he made her feel things she'd never felt before, things she never thought were really possible. She reached over to grab some protection from the drawer in his bed side table when her hand found something else. Feeling the velvet coating the small, square object she instantly knew what it was and breaking the kiss she Owen were currently enjoying she pulled it out.

Realising what was in her hand Owen felt his heart stop, 'Amelia wait, I need you to stop thinking right now. Yes I have a ring, yes I was planning on using it but not yet, not like this.'

'Then how and when were you planning on using it?' she replied, trying to remain as calm as possible.

'I had it all planned. Fancy meal and a walk along your favourite beach, to that spot we both love. I was going to tell you how there are no words to describe much I love you, how I want to spend the rest of my life with you making that family we talked about. But I was going to wait until I knew that you knew how certain I am about us, until you finally accepted that I'm not going anywhere.' He hoped that he hadn't ruined it all; he was waiting for her to run out of their apartment and not look back.

She finally opened the box and the beauty of what she saw took her breath away, 'Owen?' this ring must have cost him a fortune, she knew he was a surgeon and could afford it but still.

'It was my mum's and her mum's and her's and so on. Pretty sure that ring's been in my family longer than anyone really knows.'

'Wasn't this Cristina's?' she didn't want to ask and she really hoped that Owen hadn't used this ring before. It took so much for her to accept that she wasn't just a replacement for Cristina in his eyes, she didn't think she could stand it if he gave her the same ring.

'No, I didn't have it when I married her. My mum gave it to me after she met you, told me she knew you were it and about how my father would have loved you. She's right you know? I don't have many memories of him but I do know he would have, how could he not?' He was beginning to find it a little easier to breath, she hadn't run yet and from what he could tell she didn't look to be planning an escape.

'How much longer would you have waited?'

'For you? Forever. I don't know when exactly I was going to ask, but it probably wouldn't have been too much longer. I've never been able to resist you for too long.' He searched her eyes hoping for some idea of what she was thinking, how she was feeling. Normally he could figure it out pretty easily but she was blocking him out right now, internalising everything so much he had no hope.

Taking it out of the box she held it up to light, marvelling at how the lights played through the diamond, it really was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. 'You didn't need any of that you know?' seeing the lost look on his face she smiled and continued, 'I didn't need some fancy meal or complicated thing, you know that right? Not that I wouldn't have loved it but I didn't need it. This is perfect. Lying here in bed with you is when I feel closest to you, knowing that I get to come home to this is what gets me through the days we lose patients or some sort of freak accident happens. You are all I've ever wanted and everything that I never thought I would get.'

He leaned down, pressing their bodies together as he put everything he felt towards her into their kiss, knowing she was doing the exact same. Pulling apart he rested his forehead against hers, 'Amelia Shepherd, will you marry me?'

'Yes,' she replied staring directly into his eyes, leaving him with no doubt of her certainty. Taking the ring from her hand he slipped it onto her finger before kissing her once more.

He began to kiss his way down her neck, towards her chest as he realised she was distracted, 'What is it?' It was then that he noticed her staring at her new ring.

She lifted her hand to rest on his chest, 'I can't help it. It's just so beautiful.'

Stopping himself from remarking on how that was exactly how he felt whenever he saw her he smirked as he endeavoured to thoroughly distract her from looking at the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter is definitely M rated and quite graphic sexually. If you do not like reading that kind of thing please don't!**

 ** _5\. What if Owen saw Amelia in lingerie?_**

She'd been pulling double shifts recently, performing countless surgeries and giving numerous lectures. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had time to even sit down and have a proper meal let alone any real time to herself. Realising she had the day off she decided it was time to change that. She'd been feeling down about herself recently, she couldn't explain why but something just felt off. Deciding there was only one thing she could do, the thing she did every time she felt like this, she turned some music on and opened her wardrobe doors. Taking everything out she threw it on the bed. She took each item of clothing, trying it on, deciding whether or not she still liked it and either put it away or tossed it into a pile that she would get rid of later. She worked through her entire wardrobe, the feeling of satisfaction growing as she watched the pile grow bigger and bigger. Opening the last drawer she realised all she had left was her underwear when she got an idea. It made sense for her to continue trying things on right? After all that's what she'd been doing with everything so far. But it definitely didn't make sense to do so when she was hot and sweaty from all the work she'd done so far. Feeling she deserved a bit of pampering she ran herself a bath, filling it with oils to sooth her skin and muscles.

Returning to her room she felt much more prepared to face this task. Making her way through the sets one by one, enjoying the feel of the materials against her freshly cleaned skin. She can't help but remember Owen's reactions to seeing her in some of these, how his eyes would darken and his muscles would tense, how she would feel more confident and sexy than she had with any other man before. Then she found it, the set she'd bought especially for him. Sure she'd bought other things whilst they'd been together, but nothing quite like this. This she knew would only ever be seen by him. Pulling up the straps she can't help but admire herself in the mirror, she'd never worn anything like this before and all she'd wanted was to see Owen's reaction to her in it. She'd always imagined it would be just like how he was looking at her now. Spinning around she grabbed one of the silk robes she'd left on her bed, quickly wrapping it around herself and tying the sash as she stared at him. What the hell was he doing here? When did he get here? What was he doing standing there whilst she had no idea he was even in her apartment?

'I'm so sorry,' he started as he covered his eyes and turned his back to her. 'I left my jacket here the other night, you know when you had a couple of people over? I sent you a text to ask if it was alright if I stopped by to pick it up but when you didn't answer the door I assumed you'd gone out and I needed my wallet that was in the pocket. I heard the music playing from your room so knocked to let you know I was here but you must not have heard me over the music and then you were standing there wearing _that_ and I just froze. I'm so sorry, it was a complete and honest mistake.'

'I just can't believe this is how you saw me in this. Out of the hundreds of ways I imagined you seeing me in this I can guarantee this was not one of them. I mean I'd obviously expected you to see me in it, I bought it for you after all, but…' she started to ramble.

Without thinking he started walking towards her, his hands coming up to rest on her silk clad hips, tracing the straps he could feel through the thin material with his thumb, 'You bought it for me?' She nods in response. 'Can I see it?' he has no idea where the question comes from, he would never normally ask anyone such a thing, especially her.

Lightly smacking him on the chest to chastise his cheek she realises she doesn't want to say no to him so she simply nods again in response, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. She watches as he toys with the ends of the sash, eventually tugging on them and allowing the sides of silk fall open and how his eyes darken and his muscles tense just as she knew they would. He drags his knuckles up her side, observing her skin react to the contact and how she held her breath, 'Breath Mia,' he reminded her. That ridiculously seductive timbre his voice always took on in moment wasn't helping her and she felt herself gasping for air as his hands began to roam over her body. Pulling his shirt from his belt she ran her hands up the front to reach the top buttons, taking her time in undoing them whilst she let her fingers brush against his skin. She'd always admired his physique, the way she could see his muscles play under his skin did funny things to her. He pushed her robe off her shoulders and she looked up into his face, realising how close they were now standing but before she had a chance to do anything about it he placed his hands under her thighs and picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Climbing onto it on his knees he loosened his grip ever slightly causing her to slowly slide down his body until she was resting on his lap. He slowly lowered her down to the bed before he pulled back so he could look at her once more, 'All of this is for me?' he asked once more, and when he sees her nodding he comments, 'I've never seen you so lost for words,' and from the look on her face he knows he's going to pay for that joke later and he can't wait. Taking his left hand he traces the outside her breast with the lightest of touches, smirking when she arches up craving more of his touch.

'Owen?'

'Yes?'

'Please.'

'Please what?'

'You know exactly what,' they've played this game before and he's mesmerised by the way her chest is heaving up and down, knowing his is mirroring hers.

'I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific.'

She glared at him; she knew he knew exactly what to do. 'I need you to touch me.'

'Like this?' he questioned as he finally cupped her breast, revelling in how she once again arched up into his touch.

'Yes, more,' she moaned out as he gave it one more squeeze before leaning down to place a kiss against the side of her neck whilst he reached inside the cup of her bra, releasing her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple, watching as it pebbled. Having had enough of his light touches she grabbed his hand and used it to touch herself how he knew she wanted to be.

'Now Mia, you know you're supposed to use your words,' knowing exactly what he'll do if she doesn't comply she releases his hand and tells him to take it off. Reaching around her back he makes quick work of unhooking her bra and tossing it across the room. 'What next?'

'Your mouth.'

He begins to kiss his way down the valley between her breasts and then over one mound before taking the peak into his mouth, hearing her moan out he brings his hand up to her other breast. Feeling her begin to run her hands down his body and start to unbuckle his belt he pulls back, smirking when he hears her call out in protest, 'No Mia, this is all about you,' he informs her as he sits back on his heels and reaches for on the scarves he saw lying around before. Turning back to her he takes in the wanton look in her eyes, seeing how she was taking all of him; his shirt hanging open, the impressive bulge in his jeans. He was the only man who had ever made her feel like this, like she could truly let go with him, without needing any other substances to help her give herself over completely.

He moved her arms above her head as he gently tied them in place with the scarf, watching as she tested her bonds. They both knew she wouldn't be able to escape easily, but one word from her and he would release her immediately. Spreading his knees he angled her hips higher against him as he ran his hands up the outside of thighs, enjoying the feel of her stockings beneath his hands. Squeezing her ass with one hand he used the other to lift her leg up to rest on his shoulder. 'Off,' she commanded and he ran his finger under the top of the stocking before unhooking it and rolling it down, following his progress with kisses along the inside of her leg. Repeating the process on the other leg he also removed her garter belt from around her waist, growling when she ground her hips against his.

'Last warning Mia, do something like that again and I walk,' not even wanting to think about risking him leaving her she settles down.

'Then you better start using your hands like you're supposed to.'

'Like what? This?' he asks as he traces her hipbone, knowing how it causes her to shiver, 'or like this?' he continued as he let his fingers dip below her underwear line.

'Yes. That. Lower,' removing his hand he found her clit through her underwear, grinding his thumb against it. 'Touch me properly Owen,' she ordered and he let his fingers slip beneath her underwear once more, finally touching her and feeling how ready for him she was. 'I swear to god Owen if you don't get these off me right now and do what you're supposed to do I'm going to make your life a living hell!'

'Yes dear,' he joked as he rid her of her last item of clothing and admired the figure laying before him. 'God you're beautiful,' he couldn't stop it from slipping out and he watched as her expression briefly changed to one full of love, but knowing that that wasn't what this was about he quickly ran his fingers over her again, delighting in how she squirmed beneath him. Rubbing his thumb against her clit one more time she cried out as he finally pushed one finger inside of her.

'More, please, more,' she called out as he added an extra one, surprised when he found a new rhythm and added a third. Watching as she came apart quickly underneath him he didn't give her a chance to recover as he placed open mouthed kisses down her body before sucking on her clit as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as the ecstasy overtook her once more. Using her legs she forced him back over her and looked him directly in the eye, 'Fuck me Owen.'

Unable to resist any longer he ripped off his clothes, reached inside her drawer for protection, sheathed himself and entered her. Barely giving her a chance to adjust to the size of him he began an unforgiving pace and loved how she clung to him, matching him thrust for thrust until she couldn't anymore as she screamed out his name.

Coming down from her high she blinked up at him realising he was still hard inside of her, 'Untie me right now,' she growled at him and reaching up he obeyed. As soon as she could she flipped the pair of them over before starting a pace of her own. It was all he could do to grip her hips as she moved her body over his. She could feel his fingertips bruising her but she didn't care, it all felt too good. Unable to produce anymore sound she let out a silent scream as her final orgasm hit and her walls tightened around him. He couldn't hold off any longer and joined her.

Grabbing a tissue and quickly sorting both of them out he repositioned them so that she was lying comfortably on top of him, rubbing her arms to encourage to circulation to return to them whilst they both recovered. 'Well I certainly didn't expect that to happen today,' she teased, revelling in how she felt his laugh bubble in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to AiLing who gave the prompt for this one, hope you enjoy :)

 ** _6\. What if Amelia's life is in danger? And Owen has to be the one to save her._**

They had all listened to the news and weather reports that warned the initial earthquake was just a foreshock but none of them had taken it on board more than that. Sure the hospital ensured that they were prepared in the event of an emergency, but that was standard procedure. They probably should have realised it was coming, how many more natural disasters had they yet to face? It had been a normal day, no one was too busy and all surgeries seemed to be going successfully. Until it wasn't. Amelia was in O.R 2 when the first shock hit, everyone in the O.R. watched as the lights flickered on and off, removing any unnecessary equipment from the patient immediately. Satisfied it had finished she quickly finished operating and closed, running out of the room to try and find out what had happened. Arriving in the E.R. she saw the other doctors gathered around Owen whilst he shouted out information and instructions, 'We've been hit by a Mag. V earthquake. They think it's a foreshock and are worried we could be hit by anything up to a Mag. VII if not more before the end of the day. We need to discharge any patients who aren't critical so they can be evacuated and we need teams ready to go out to sites where people are trapped and injured. We're getting reports of no serious injuries or casualties yet but this is only the beginning people, we need to be prepared for the worst.'

She could see why he had done so well as chief, people respected and looked up to him. His experiences in Iraq had ensured he could keep his head during an emergency and he knew exactly what needed to be done. Getting straight to work she cleared out as many patients as she could and prayed to a god she didn't believe in that the ones who couldn't leave would be alright.

The ground shook again, this time more violent than the last, they were getting reports that it had already increased to a Mag. VI. They had to close parts of the hospital due to damage and she couldn't stop the worry growing inside of her that Owen was hurt, he'd been in the basement gathering extra supplies when the second shock had struck and now they weren't allowed down there. She hadn't seen him since. Everyone she asked had no idea where he was, they assumed surgery, but they all assured her he would be fine wherever he was. She couldn't help remembering all the times that no news had been bad news, the stories she'd heard of when Richard had been electrocuted and nobody had found him for hours, of how it took over a day for them to hear that Derek was in a critical condition in another hospital. Making her way to the basement she convinced herself she was just going to do a quick check to make sure he wasn't down there, once she knew that she could start to believe that he was alright. One of the pipes had burst and the water was already over her ankles, the power had been cut leaving only the emergency lighting casting an eerie, green glow over the corridors. She tried calling out his name but got no response, terrified that he might be unconscious somewhere under the water she pressed on checking every room she came across. Then the next shock hit.

Trying to see through the dust that was covering the room Owen tried calling out for anyone, his throat raw from inhaling whatever was floating around. Making out figures somewhere ahead of him he moved over to them, glad to see people had only sustained minor injuries he helped them out, attempting to clear the area as much as he could. Finding a draw sheet he quickly tore some off, wrapping it around his face in an effort to stop himself inhaling anything toxic, he passed it to the other doctors instructing them to do the same and to tell anyone they found to do so also. Treating all those he came across he worked quickly and effectively, hoping they weren't going to find anyone who couldn't wait until they could get them somewhere else for treatment.

Eventually they cleared the area and were instructed to evacuate by other emergency staff. As soon as he left the hospital he was forced to sit in the back of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around him, a bottle of water in his hand and an oxygen mask placed over his face whilst he was checked over. He watched as Richard approached, a clipboard in his hand containing a checklist of all hospital personnel that had been accounted for. 'Glad to see you're O.K. Hunt, means there's only one person we haven't found yet. You've not seen Shepherd have you?'

Owen felt his heart stop. Amelia hadn't been found? Ripping the oxygen mask off his face his eyes burned into Richard, 'What do you mean you haven't found Amelia?'

'I'm sure she's fine…'

'Where is she?' Owen cut Richard off, the blanket falling from his shoulders as he stood.

'Sir, I need you to sit down. We need to look at that injury on your side, you could have a broken rib,' the paramedic insisted.

'Richard I need you to tell me right now where she is,' ignoring the paramedics wishes he continued to stare the chief down.

Noticing the commotion that was beginning the other doctors joined them, 'What's going on?' Meredith questioned.

'Dr. Shepherd is unaccounted for,' Richard informed them, watching as the dread that he wished he'd never seen before filled their expressions.

'What if she's still inside? She was asking where Hunt was, talking about the basement. Oh god, what if she's down there?' Maggie asked.

'We've been ordered out and we can't go back in until we have the all clear,' Richard explained, attempting to keep a professional manner but everyone could see it beginning to crack.

'We don't have time to wait until they clear the damn hospital!' Owen shouted.

'Hunt! You need to calm down, we will find her,' Callie attempted to placate him and then she saw it. The look in his eyes that told her he was going to run right back in there, 'No! Do you remember the last time you went back in? You got shot! You got shot and Cristina was fine. Amelia will be fine Owen, we have to let them do their job.'

Ignoring every word she said he forced her out of the way and sprinted inside, too fast for anyone to stop him.

Making his way straight to the basement he started screaming her name. Charging through he cleared a passage, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. He found her, her face was just above the water but the rest of her was submerged and she was pinned down. Not even checking for any dangers to himself he raced towards her, quickly scanning her for any obvious injuries he moved the metal bar that was pinning her down and knowing there was no time to waste to find a safe way to move her he checked for a pulse and breath sounds, thanking god that even though they were faint they were still there, and gathered her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She felt like ice in his arms and there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't a pale, ghostly blue. Moving quickly but carefully he made his way out of the hospital, grateful when he saw the other doctors running over to him, 'She was crushed under the water, she had a pulse and she was breathing when I found her but I felt her heart stop on the way out.' Lowering her onto the gurney they'd brought over he immediately started CPR, 'She's going to need fluids to warm her, she's frozen, and she probably has internal injuries.'

'Hunt you need to step back and let us do our job,' he looked over to see Callie, fully prepared to argue his case. 'You need to get yourself checked. I saw you coming out of there, you've injured your side and you're having difficulty breathing. The paramedics thought you might have a broken rib, what if it's punctured your lung? You need to step back so I can check you're not about to drop too.' Pulling him away from Amelia and allowing the other doctors to begin working on Amelia, Callie pushed Owen down onto the next gurney that had been brought over and began her exam. 'Alright it does seem like you've punctured your lung, but I'm hoping it's superficial. We're going to have to get you both to Harborview now,' she instructed both Owen and the paramedics as she saw them loading Amelia in to another ambulance.

Luckily Callie had been right and the doctors managed to sort Owen pretty quickly, they'd even been impressed that he'd managed to do what he did whilst he must have been in excruciating pain. He thought they didn't know anything, he'd been through worse and he'd never forgive himself if Amelia didn't make it. Ignoring their wishes that he stay in bed he changed into the clean pair of scrubs April had managed to procure for him and made his way over to where they were operating on Amelia. Meredith filled him in on what had happened. She told him that they'd managed to get her heart beating again on the ride over, but that she'd coded twice more before they even got here. The doctors had found internal damage from where she'd been crushed but they'd managed to fix it, their biggest worry was how long she'd been deprived of oxygen for and how low her body temperature had got. Meredith knew exactly what Amelia was going through, having been there herself, and attempted to comfort Owen with the fact that if she could make it through than Amelia definitely could, but she could tell he wasn't taking any of it in. Grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her she said, 'She's going to make it Owen. She has to. We all need her way too much to lose her now. She's strong, she's a fighter, she will survive this.'

Finding himself nodding he still couldn't destroy to sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd wasted so much time for nothing. He stood up, leaning one arm against the glass in the gallery, 'I told her we were a plane crash; that that's all we could ever be. Then I left her to go back to the army. She has to wake up, she just has to.' Feeling Meredith come to stand beside him he let her rest her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her waist. They both knew they'd rarely seen eye to eye in the past but right now they needed one another if they had any chance in surviving this.

They couldn't get him to move from the side of her bed. He was still in the borrowed scrubs with dirt spread across him he had yet to wash off. Everyone could see how exhausted he was from the shadows under his eyes, the length of stubble on his chin and the lines of worry etched into his skin. No matter what they tried he remained there, holding her hand. Days passed and the other doctors came and went, he knew she wasn't particularly close to anyone outside himself and Meredith but when one of their own went down they closed ranks. The fifth day approached and she still hadn't woken up, they all knew what that meant. If she didn't wake up soon then her chances dropped dramatically and the likeliness of her waking without some form of deficit increased. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Meredith walking into the room, 'We've found something, we really think it's her best shot. They've been testing zolpedim and its effects on coma patients. It could be her only hope Owen.'

He was willing to try anything by this point so he gave his consent with a nod of his head.

It worked. He finally got to see those beautiful, shining eyes once more and he made sure he was the first person they saw. He calmed her down once he saw her becoming agitated and soothed her with promises that she would be alright and he was going to be with her throughout her whole recovery process. Weeks passed and with the help of physiotherapy she regained her strength, fortunately her brain hadn't been compromised. She was due to start back at work soon and she was glad of it. Owen had been around her constantly, and not in the way she'd wanted. Whenever he wasn't at work he was there supporting her and as wonderful as that was she was getting sick of it. She knew it was his way of showing he cared, but he was treating her like she was made of glass, like she was going to break at any second. She knew she was so much stronger than that, she'd managed to stay of pills despite being pumped full of them by surgeons and constantly feeling the cravings ever since. That evening when he came home, he'd basically moved into Meredith's house during Amelia's recovery, she couldn't take it anymore. She'd got up to get a glass of water and he settled her back down as if she were a child who wasn't capable, 'I can get my own frigging glass of water!' she yelled at him.

'I know you can but you should be resting,' he argued back.

'I've been resting for weeks now. I'm not some fragile doll that you need to constantly watch. You're the one who's been working all day, shouldn't you be the one having a rest?'

'I'm not the one who almost died.'

'No, you're the one who stupidly risked himself coming back for me.'

'Excuse me? Stupidly? Why the hell should I have not come back for you? Did you really expect me to leave you alone in there?'

'Do you have any idea how hurt you could've been? What if something happened and you were caught under a collapsing ceiling? Or you tripped and impaled yourself on an exposed pipe? What the hell would we have done then?'

'Don't you dare try to make me regret coming back for you. If I hadn't you would have died Amelia, you nearly did! I held you in my arms and I felt your heart stop beating. You died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to bring you back. So sorry for being overly protective but I can't help it. Whenever I look at you all I can see is you drowning or you lying in that hospital bed as your heart stopped beating yet again.'

Lunging towards him she took his face in her hands and crashed her lips against his. They kissed passionately until they had to break apart for air. Keeping her hands where they rested she looked straight into his eyes, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't think. I'm here now, I'm here, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere.'

'You better not, I don't think I could survive losing you again.'

'Well it's a good thing you'll never have to find out,' she murmured against his lips before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**_7\. What if Amelia was called in to assist Arizona in the birth of an anecephalic baby?_**

'What've we got here?' Amelia asked as she entered the O.R. Dr. Nelson was off sick and she'd been covering his patients, having been paged in to assist with an emergency C-section she hadn't had a chance to read up on the patient.

'Baby diagnosed at nineteen weeks as having anencephaly and spina bifida with meningomyelocele. Mother's carried her to thirty weeks where baby died in-utero, scans confirmed and we induced labour. We just need you to call it,' Arizona explained.

Walking over to where the baby lay in an open incubator Amelia braced herself but nothing could've prepared her for the rush of emotion that overwhelmed her when she laid eyes on him. 'Why did you page me? I'm a neurosurgeon, I operate on brains and this baby doesn't have a brain,' she questioned Arizona.

'Like I said we just need you to call it,' came Arizona's confused reply.

Backing out of the room Amelia couldn't take her eyes off the child until she turned to run out of the door.

Walking down the corridors aimlessly she used all her will to focus on not going straight to the pharmacy or using her code to get pills from one of the medicine carts. She was stronger than that, she could get through this, but maybe she needed some help she admitted to herself. Entering the O.R. she looked around trying to find the one person she needed right now, unable to spot him she walked over to the desk and asked, 'Excuse me, have you seen Dr. Hunt?' she hated how her voice shook.

'He's in surgery, they went up a couple of hours ago so he should be finished soon. Want me to page him?' the nurse responded, attempting to be helpful. Amelia simply shook her head in response.

Letting her feet direct her she found herself sitting in the gallery of the O.R. Owen was operating in, she knew he'd noticed as soon as she sat down. Waiting patiently for him to finish she stared at him, not really seeing anything he was doing. Once she saw the patient being wheeled away she got up and made her way to the O.R. exit.

'Good catch in their Hunt,' Dr. Klein commented as they finished scrubbing out. 'What made you realise that's what it was?'

'I saw something like it back when I was in Iraq,' he replied drying his hands and disposing of the towel.

'Fascinating, I'd love to hear that story some time if you'd be willing to share?' Klein asked whilst they walked back to the Attending's room and put their lab coats back on.

'Sure, I've got a couple of minutes now if you want to grab a coffee,' Owen suggested

Before Dr. Klein had a chance to respond they were interrupted as the door was flung open and Amelia burst in. Without saying a word she grabbed the lapels of Owen's lab coat and buried her head in his chest. Completely surprised by her actions he immediately wrapped his arms around her, feeling as the tears that definitely weren't falling down her beautiful face before soaked the front of his scrub top. Looking over her head to where Dr. Klein stood, Owen smiled sadly attempting to express that he'd have to take a rain check on their coffee. Nodding in understanding Klein swiftly left the room.

'Mia what is it? What's going on?' he'd never seen her react like this to anything and it terrified him. 'Come on, I need you to tell me what it is.'

'He didn't even make it to full term, he died at thirty weeks inside his mother. He had anencephaly and spina bifida with meningomyelocele, he never even stood a chance,' he could barely make out her words as they were muffled by his chest.

'That's terrible, but I'm sorry, I just don't see why you're so upset over this,' she lifted her face to look at him, he could see where her mascara had run and using his thumb he wiped away the tears that were still falling.

'My baby lived for forty three minutes. I chose to donate his organs so that I could stop others from having to go through that. I could've got an ultrasound earlier, I could've done something. I'm a damn neurosurgeon and my baby was born without a brain,' she managed to get out before collapsing against his chest again.

Wrapping his arms around her more tightly he threaded one hand into her hair, massaging her scalp in the way he knew calmed her. He just held her letting her get everything out knowing there was nothing he could do or say that would make this any better, somethings were just too tragic. Noticing the door open he looked up to see Arizona walking in, still dressed in her gown and scrub cap, 'Oh my god, is she alright?' Arizona questioned.

'She will be,' Owen commented as Amelia ran her hands under her lab coat, wrapping them around his torso and clinging on to him.

'I really hate having to do this but she's filling in for Dr. Nelson and she needs to call it.'

Nodding in understanding Owen dismissed Arizona with a tilt of his head, 'Hey, I know this is awful but you can do this alright?'

Nodding her head into his chest she took a moment before looking up at him again, 'Will you come with me?' she asked, she looked so vulnerable to him.

'Everywhere,' he replied. She took his hand in hers and led him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_8\. What if Bailey needed some advice when it comes to women?_**

He'd had enough, yet another no, why wouldn't they say yes? Instead they'd laugh in his face, attempting to hide their giggles behind the piles of books in their hands. What was he doing wrong? He'd never had a problem like this before, making friends came easy to him, everyone said he got that from his dad. So what was it? He read magazines, looked online, talked to his friends and nothing seemed to work. There had to be some way of getting some answers; he thought about talking to his Uncle Alex he seemed pretty happy with Auntie Jo, but they'd never really had that kind of relationship before and he was scared of what Alex might say. Then there was Uncle Jackson but one look at the guy told Bailey that he'd obviously never had difficulty getting girls to agree to go out with him. That left him with Grandpa and his Uncle Owen, Grandpa was so old though, what would he know about girls nowadays? Uncle Owen had been there for him before, he'd been told the stories of when he was younger and apparently he'd cry until Owen had shown up and settled him down, and sure they talked about other things like how he was doing in school or how he'd been promoted to the first desk of the cellos in his youth orchestra, but they'd never really spoken about anything like this before. Going round to his Uncle's house he was nearly knocked over as Noah came barrelling through the door, 'Sorry there Bay, I didn't see you. Got to get to practice!' he called over his shoulder as he ran to the car that was waiting for him. Entering the house he looked around hoping he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else right now.

'Hey, what're you doing here?' his Aunt called over to him from the kitchen. Thrusting his hands into his pocket and looking down at the floor Bailey made his way over to her.

'I erm, I wanted to talk to Owen,' he mumbled, refusing to remove his gaze from the floor.

'Is everything O.K?' Amelia asked starting to get worried. Her nephew had shown up unannounced, which in itself wasn't too odd, they'd always told them they could come over whenever, but he was never normally this shy or reserved.

'Yeah, I just wanted to talk to him. Actually it's stupid, I'm just going to go,' he decided and he turned to start making his way to the door.

Running around the island she grabbed Bailey's arm, forcing him to turn back around to her, 'What's going on?' she asked whilst searching his face, hoping it would reveal some answers.

'It's nothing, I'm gonna go,' he started to pull away until Owen walked into the room.

'Hey bud, what're you doing here?' Owen questioned as he walked over to the pair. Looking between his nephew and his wife he could tell something was going on, 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, could we go somewhere you know, a bit more private?' Bailey requested from his Uncle.

'Sure, come on.' Looking over his shoulder as they walked away he silently asked Amelia if she had any idea what was going on, she just shook her head in response.

Reaching the den at the back of the house Owen sat down on one of the couches, gesturing for Bailey to do the same. They both knew nobody would disturb them here, the only person who was allowed to come in here without an explicit invitation from Owen and without an emergency was Amelia, Bailey wasn't even sure he'd ever been in here. Leaning forward in his seat Owen rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands in the space between, 'So you want to tell me what's going on?'

'Did you ever have problems with girls?'

'What exactly are we talking about here?' worried he was about to have a talk he definitely wasn't expecting with his twelve year old nephew he thought he better check.

'It's just whenever I try and talk to them they laugh at me and I don't get it, what am I doing wrong?'

'Alright, when you go up to a girl what do you say?'

'Just the normal stuff you know, like asking them to go to the movies or something with me,' Bailey said, shrugging with his shoulders.

'That's it?'

'Well yeah, what else is there?'

Chuckling at the confused look on his nephews face Owen continued, 'You might want to try having an actual conversation with them, you know asking how they are that kind of thing. You can't just walk up to someone, ask them out and expect them to automatically say yes.'

'Wait, you want me to actually talk to a girl?' Bailey exclaimed, obviously shocked at the idea.

'Well, yeah. What did you think you'd be doing when you went out with them?' Owen asked with a tilt of his head.

'I don't know,' Bailey muttered before flopping back against the couch, crossing his arms. 'This is stupid, girls are stupid,' he huffed.

'I know it can seem that way bud but it's not the case. I mean just look at your Mum or any of your Aunties, you wouldn't say they're stupid would you?'

'Well no but they're not girls,' Owen rolled his eyes at that one, of course twelve year old logic would dictate that girls you're related to don't count as actual girls.

'Why are you asking girls out anyway?' Owen asked.

'Because that's what you do,' he looked at his Uncle like he'd grown a second head. 'I don't want to be the weird guy who's always on his own.'

'You can't ask a girl out just because you don't want to be alone,' Owen began to explain. 'You ask a girl out because you like her and you want to get to know her better. Now is there maybe one girl who you'd like that with?'

'What? No, of course there isn't,' Bailey denied, a little too passionately for Owen to believe. Seeing the way his Uncle quirked his eyebrow at him Bailey knew he wasn't going to get away with it, 'O.K. fine, there's this girl in my class. I've tried to talk to her but each time I see her I don't know I just can't. My hands get so sweaty and I can't get any words out, I'm such a freak.' Bailey covered his face with his hands, hoping to block out the rest of the world.

'You're not a freak at all, all of that is completely normal. You know when I first met your Aunt I could barely string a sentence together, god she made me so nervous,' Owen smiled at the fond memories.

'So what did you do?' Owen debated how to explain this to his nephew. After all he couldn't really tell him the whole story of how they'd originally got together with quick, passionate hook ups in on-call rooms until they'd be inevitable interrupted by one of their pagers.

Sighing he realised he was going to have to say something, 'I didn't do anything, well not at first. She turned up at my place one night and after a bit of a chat we kissed, but it wasn't until much later than that that I finally summed up enough courage to properly ask her out. Even then she did most of the talking.'

'You kissed?!' Bailey exclaimed, the disgust clearly evident in his voice.

'Yeah, what did you think you'd be doing with girls if you're taking them out on dates? There's probably going to be a time when one of them will want more than to just sit and chat for the evening,' Owen bit his cheek to suppress the laugh that bubbled in his chest.

'I don't want to kiss her! I just want to I don't know, look at her and hold her hand and tell her how pretty she is,' Bailey rambled.

'It's really not as bad as you think, in fact if one day you find someone you want to kiss you'll probably enjoy it.'

'O.K. so I go up to her and talk to her and ask her out. I can do that, I'm definitely not going to kiss her, but I can talk to her,' Bailey decided. Not wanting to stick around any longer he thanked his Uncle before rushing out of the house.

'What was all that about?' Amelia asked once she appeared in the doorway.

Lifting his arm to rest on the back of the couch he invited her to come sit next to him, 'Nothing, he just wanted some advice on girls.'

'So he came to you?' she teased.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I distinctly remember being the one to do all the work at the beginning of our relationship; you were too busy drooling over me to do anything about it. We'd probably never have got together if I'd left it up to you, god you could be so useless,' she continued to joke.

'Well that's not what you were saying last night,' he bantered back, leaning over her he lowered her down on the couch, holding himself above her. 'I believe you couldn't stop telling me how good I was, how you never wanted me to stop,' he continued between kisses down her neck and on the exposed skin of her chest. Feeling how her breath started to increase he smirked against her skin.

'I definitely don't remember that,' she gasped out as he dropped a kiss to her stomach and began to lift her shirt up, following its path with more kisses. Pulling it over her head he threw it across the room, not caring where it landed.

'Well I guess I'll just have to jog your memory then,' he commented as he lowered himself over her, grinding his hips into hers, enjoying how it made her moan.

'If you must…' she pretended not to care but the way her skin flushed and her heart raced told him a different story.

'I don't have to if you don't want,' he suggested as he began to pull away.

Grabbing onto him with her arms and legs she all but growled, 'Don't you even dare,' before she crashed her lips into his.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey lovelies :) remember to let me know if there are any story ideas you'd like me to have a go at!

 ** _9\. What if Momma Shepherd came to visit?_**

'Mom! I can't believe you're here,' Amelia greeted as she hugged her Mom. 'What're you doing here?'

'I've come to visit you remember?'

'I know that, I meant here in the hospital,' Amelia explained.

'Well Meredith told me you'd got pulled into surgery, that's why she met me at the airport and not you. So I thought I'd rather come here and see if I could catch you rather than sit around waiting for you to come home.'

'Alright, well why don't we go get some lunch? The cafeteria's not fantastic but we are in a hospital so…' Amelia joked.

'That sounds good to me,' Carolyn responded, smiling as she took in how happy her daughter seemed.

'Dr. Shepherd! Did you get a chance to look at those scans yet?' Owen called, looking down at his tablet as he walked over to her. He lifted his head when she didn't respond instantly, 'Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Shepherd? I didn't realise Amelia's mother was coming to visit.'

'How did you know that she's my Mom?' Amelia looked between the two of them, like there was some sort of secret she hadn't been let in on.

'Relax, we met last time I was here, when I came to visit Derek. Now tell me did they help?' Carolyn continued, ignoring the questions her daughter clearly had.

'They did thanks,' remembering the herbs she'd recommended for him when she'd last been there a sad smile spread across his face, they'd been one of the only things to help him sleep at first.

'We were just going to get to lunch, would you like to join us?' Carolyn offered.

'Mom I'm sure Owen, I mean Dr. Hunt, has better things to do than have lunch with us,' Amelia responded before Owen could get a word out, sending him a look to express how much she didn't want him to join them. She didn't want her Mom and Owen meeting properly, she definitely didn't want her Mom finding out anything about what had happened between the two of them.

'Actually I was just about to take a break anyway,' he replied, smirking at Amelia to tell her he knew what she'd been trying to do but he'd decided to disregard it.

They'd been sitting at their table for half an hour enjoying the conversation much more than the food. Amelia had filled her Mom in on what had been happening recently, all the life changing surgeries she'd performed, purposefully leaving out anything from her personal life that wasn't about her nieces and nephew. It was obvious to everyone at the table, Carolyn even attempted to shift the conversation topic two or three times in the hopes Amelia would slip up. Interrupted by her pager, her patient from earlier had woken up, she excused herself, asking Owen if he wouldn't mind sorting out a taxi to take her Mom home, smiling at him when he told her he'd take care of her Mom. Once Amelia had left Carolyn turned to Owen, 'If it's alright with you I'd like to finish my lunch before going?' Carolyn quipped, she knew her daughter meant well but she didn't need to be looked after.

Noting the spark in her Owen realised where Amelia got hers from her, 'Of course, I can give you some privacy if you like?'

'No, in fact I have a couple of things I wanted to ask you.'

'Oh?' he was curious what questions she had that she had felt she couldn't ask in front of Amelia. 'Such as?'

'Such as what your intentions towards my daughter are. She's not had an easy life, now some of that was her own fault, but most of it wasn't. I'm not going to sit back and let her get hurt again if I can help it. You obviously have feelings for her and she you, now what I want to know is what is going on?' she stared him down.

Taken aback by the direct and open honesty he took a moment to answer, 'I care for your daughter, I do and if I can do anything about it I'm not going to hurt her. But there's nothing going on between us, we're just friends.'

'Why?' she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. She knew what it was like to not have enough time to spend with the one you love; she didn't want Amelia to experience that too.

'It's…' he trailed off looking for the right word, 'complicated.' He could see she wasn't satisfied with his answer but his pager went off, informing him of an incoming trauma before she could do or say anything else. Luckily Meredith arrived in the cafeteria and Owen was able to leave Carolyn with her whilst he responded.

'So what did you guys talk about?' Amelia caught up with him as he was leaving the O.R.

'Excuse me?' he pulled his scrub cap off, running a hand through his hair.

'Over lunch, you and my Mom, you know? What did she say? What did you say?' she started to ramble.

Realising she would continue talking until he interrupted he placed his hands on her arms, 'Nothing really, just this and that.' His pager went off again. 'Sorry, I've got to go.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' she shouted after him down the corridor.

Later that day Carolyn was preparing dinner, she was watching Meredith playing with her grandbabies, glad that there was clearly so much love between them all. Leaving the kids to play amongst themselves for a bit Meredith made her way over to Carolyn, glad not to be crawling around on the floor anymore. 'Anything I can do to help?' Meredith asked.

'I've heard stories about your cooking,' Carolyn joked in response. 'What you can do instead is tell me all about this Owen.'

'Why do you want to know about Owen?' Meredith replied clueless, realising exactly why Amelia's mother would want to know when she saw Carolyn's quirked eyebrow. 'Oh, yeah he's good.'

'Good? Come on Meredith, the man had PTSD and all you can give me is good?'

'Fine, he used to be married to my best friend and I can't say I've always agreed with him, but he is a good guy. If I were you I'd be more worried about what Amelia could do to him.'

'It smells amazing in here,' Amelia called over as she walked through the door, wanting to question the look that passed between Meredith and her Mom she decided to leave it for now, hoping they could all enjoy a nice, calm evening instead.

Both Amelia and Meredith had decided to take the next day off work in order to spend more time with Carolyn. They took the kids out with them and reminisced about their memories of Derek and how life had changed since he died. Feeling closer to both her Mom and Meredith than she had in a long time Amelia was glad that they had spent the day doing this. Once they got home Meredith went to put the kids to bed, it had been a long day and they were all exhausted and Carolyn claimed she just wanted to rest so Amelia decided to go and visit Owen. Knocking on the door to the trailer she suddenly became conscious of how she looked, she'd been out all day and had barely stopped in the house before heading out. Attempting to at least fix her hair she was surprised when he opened the door sooner than she imagined, a slight blush spreading over her face when she realised she'd been caught. 'Hey,' he greeted softly, 'what are you doing here? I figured you'd want to spend as much time with your Mom as you could?'

'Yeah I do, obviously I do but today made me realise something.' Taking a deep breath she gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts, 'I just wanted to thank you.'

'What for?' a confused look taking over his face.

'You know…everything. You're always there for me and I just wanted to say thank you for that.'

'It's nothing, I'm always going to be here if you need me.'

'Well thank you for that,' she smiled shyly before leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek. Her hands resting on his chest to support her she paused there, savouring the feel of being so close to one another again. Backing away she starts to head home, throwing a quick smile to him over her shoulder, glad to see him returning it.

Entering her home again she missed Meredith finishing the washing up in the kitchen, 'Where've you been?' she questioned, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

'Oh nowhere, I just went out for a walk,' Amelia claimed, but Meredith could tell exactly where Amelia had been from the dreamy look on her face. Deciding to let it go this once the women wished each other good night.

It was the last night of Carolyn's visit and she had invited Owen over for dinner, not telling anyone. When he knocked on the door Carolyn asked her daughter to answer, wanting to see her reaction. 'What're you doing here?' Amelia questioned once she'd realised who was there.

'Erm, your Mom invited me for dinner.'

Amelia turned to glare at her Mom whilst the kids ran over to welcome their Uncle Owen. Carolyn watched how Owen and the children interacted, glad to see how at ease he was around them. She also noticed how Amelia observed the scene too, noting the same dreamy look appearing on her face that Meredith had spotted the previous night. 'Come on everyone, dinner's ready,' Carolyn informed everyone as she moved the last of the dishes to the table.

Once dinner was finished Meredith told the kids it was time for bed, but they refused to go until Uncle Owen agreed to read them a bedtime story. Waiting for them all to disappear up the stairs Amelia and her Mom decided to move outside. Sitting down Amelia took the opportunity to question why her Mom had invited Owen, it was supposed to be a family dinner after all.

'Wasn't it?' Carolyn responded. 'That man is more your family than some of your actual family are. He's obviously crazy about you.'

'We used to be together,' Amelia finally told her Mom, wrapping her arms around her, 'but I screwed it up, like I always do. I hurt him and I don't know if he'll ever be able to trust me like that again.'

Tilting her head Carolyn surveyed her daughter, not knowing what had happened between the pair she couldn't comment but she knew one piece of advice she could give to Amelia, 'Look, if there's one thing we've learnt over this past year it's that that life is too damn short. You have to seize every opportunity like it's last you'll ever have. You can't let him get away because you're scared, because of something that might happen in the future or because of something you only think you did.'

Owen stepped out onto the decking then, not realising what he'd interrupted. He told them that Meredith had been exhausted so had decided to go to bed, and idea that Carolyn agrees sounds fantastic as she takes herself upstairs.

Sitting down next to Amelia Owen could feel the tension radiating off her, 'Is everything alright?' His concern grew as he noticed the tears she was trying to stop falling. Catching the few that escaped with the pad of his thumb he delighted in how she leant into his touch. 'You know you can tell me anything, you can talk to me.'

'I'm sorry,' she replies. He was confused by her answer, he wasn't aware she had anything to be sorry for. 'I'm so sorry for everything, everything I've said and done that's hurt you, for making you think that it was just sex between us because it wasn't Owen, it wasn't,' she couldn't stop the tears from falling now. His gaze dropped to the ground whilst he gave himself a second to collect his thoughts. Seeing his reaction she's convinced he's trying to find a way to let her down gently, to tell her his feelings have changed.

Taking her hand into both of his he tries to get her attention, 'Amelia, would you just look at me?' He uses the hand resting on top of hers to hook his finger under her chin, drawing her face up to his. She resists, pulling her head away from his grasp. 'Please Mia,' hearing the break in his voice caused her to turn back to him; she had missed him calling her that. Using her sleeve she furiously wiped at the tears on her cheeks, realising for the first time the depth of emotion shown in his eyes. She'd never been able to pin it down before; it was how he used to look at her before they slept together, or when they'd have a quiet conversation tucked away in a corner somewhere. 'You have nothing to be sorry for,' he stated. 'I should've fought for you, I shouldn't have let you push me away. I knew what we had was more than that but I let you go and then I left you when you needed me the most, and you will never know how sorry I am for doing that. But what matters now is that we have another chance to do this right, another chance that I want to take with you but I can't if –'

'I love you,' she interrupted. The colour drained from her face as she realised what she'd just said. 'Oh god, can we pretend that I didn't just make a complete fool of myself? That I di-' following her lead he cut her off, this time with a kiss, pouring every bit of emotion he felt towards her into it.

Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers, 'I love you too,' he admitted, a smile forming across his face. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and looked at him through her lashes; it drove him crazy, just as it always had done. Leaning back in his chair he pulled her with him, settling her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Tucking her hair behind her ear he gently cups her head so he can draw her back into another kiss. Neither of them noticed Carolyn moving to close the curtains when she had finally seen their reconciliation, happy that her baby had found someone who loved her and she loved just as much in return.


	10. Chapter 10

**_10\. What if Noah (Owen and Amelia's son) brought someone home for dinner?_**

He'd checked a couple of days ago if it was alright for him to bring someone home for dinner, that'd had already aroused his parents' suspicions. Usually both he and his sister just brought people home whenever they felt like it, ignoring their parents' pleas for at least a little forewarning to make sure they had food and things in the house. This time it was different, if he was giving them a heads up than it meant that this was important. Wringing his hands nervously as he quickly checked that everything was perfect for tonight Noah ignored all of the looks and cheeky comments his family made at his expense. Finally the doorbell rang and he felt his heart leap into his throat, he was terrified about what was going to happen. Sure his parents had always been pretty cool and understanding but this was huge. Rushing to answer he ended up forcing his dad out of the way, earning him a confused look which he refused to focus on right now. 'Hey,' he smiled at the person on the other side.

'Hey,' came the response.

Stepping aside Noah let his guest into the house, 'Mum, Dad, Maddie this is Michael.'

'Hi, it's nice to meet you,' Amelia was the first to reply, shortly followed by Owen who stepped forward to shake his hand. 'Dinner's just about ready so do you want to make your way over to the table?'

Leading the way Noah indicated to Michael where they should sit, still finding it next to impossible to completely relax. Drumming his fingers on the table he let out a small sigh as some of the tension left him when Michael covered Noah's hand with his own. 'Sorry, it's just… well you know.'

'Yeah, I do,' Michael smiled sadly, remembering his own experiences of doing this. 'It's going to be fine, trust me.'

Setting the last things on the table the rest of his family sat down, all attempting to make some small talk; apart from his sister who was sitting moodily at the end of the table, she'd recently started acting out and hated when the attention wasn't all on her.

The meal went smoothly, his family actually relatively normal, well at least for them. He was surprised that it was happening so easily, it wasn't what he'd expected at all. Clearing the table his family left him and Michael alone to watch a film whilst they did the dishes. 'I can't believe it, that was so…how did they not?' he stuttered out, really not understanding how it all had gone so easily. Perhaps his parents hadn't understood? Perhaps they thought that Michael was just his friend? That had to be the answer, there's no other reason it could all have happened this way. Sure he knew both of them had pasts and they had friends who identified as gay or bisexual or any number of things, but he'd expected it to be different. Michael leant over and silenced him with a kiss before settling down to watch the movie.

Later on, after Michael had left, Noah approached his parents. He still couldn't quite believe it, where was the screaming and shouting that all his friends had told him about? Where was the moment of shocked realisation where they tried to take it all in? Perhaps they were waiting until they were alone to let him know how they really felt. Walking over to the closed door of his dad's den he hesitantly raised his hand to knock, surprised when his mum opened the door before he had a chance to. 'Hey honey, everything alright?' Amelia asked.

'I kind of wanted to talk to you both.'

'Sorry I've been paged to the hospital, but your dad's free alright? I'll catch up with you later,' giving him a quick hug she placed a quick peck on his cheek before dashing out.

'What's up?' Noah heard his dad call out from inside the den. Slowly Noah made his way in, sitting further away from his dad than he usually would. 'Noah, what's going on?' his dad asked again, the worry obvious in his voice.

'I was just wondering…tonight you all seemed so…' he trailed off, not really knowing how to continue.

'Seemed so what? I thought tonight went well,' Owen responded with a smile.

'Yeah it did, almost too well. You guys did realise what was going on right? Michael isn't just my friend dad, he's-'

'We understood perfectly what was going on,' Owen interrupted. He wanted to try and make this as easy as possible for his son. Leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped between Owen continued, 'What exactly were you expecting? For your mum and I to go crazy, storm out of the room or something?'

'Well yeah.'

'Do you think this was a surprise to us? Noah I think we all realised when you were about four and you wanted to send a Valentine's Day card to a boy called Samuel in your class. Or when you asked Paul to be your date to one of your Tiger Cubs events. Or one of many other times that you did something like that. Even if this was some sort of issue your mum and I have had plenty of time to come to terms with it, but believe me when I say we couldn't care less whether you're gay, straight, bisexual or whatever as long as you're happy,' Owen was cut off by his son barrelling into him, his arms automatically wrapping around his son as they held each other tightly.

'Thank you dad,' Owen heard his son sniff against his shirt.

'Don't even think about it bud,' he replied, ruffling his son's hair.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi my lovelies, so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages. Life got in the way and I became lazy and unfocused and I'm really sorry :( for those of you who follow me on tumblr there's a good chance you've already read it, but I thought I'd post it here for those of you who don't (plus this might be one of my favourite stories so I like to flaunt it around a bit...). As always let me know what you think :) hope you enjoy!_

 _Also this is definitely one of those chapters that should be **RATED M!** Please don't read if you don't like to read things of an explicitly sexual nature._

 ** _What if Amelia never became addicted to drugs?_**

Owen opened the door to the on-call room, beyond grateful that he was finally able to get some rest. It had been a chaotic day, one trauma after another, and he just needed a couple of hours sleep before going to check on all his patients. Turning the light on he was confronted by the crying mess Amelia had become sitting on the bed. Rushing to her he collapsed to his knees before her, 'Amelia? What happened? What's going on?'

She shook her head, burying it further into her hands. Reaching up he removed her hands from her face and placing his hands on either side of her face forced her to look at him. 'Talk to me, please,' seeing her like this was breaking his heart, he knew if she held out much longer he'd be begging her to tell him.

'He broke up with me,' she explained between sniffs. 'He didn't even say why, just that it wasn't working. I mean god, what is it that I'm doing wrong? It's like every guy I meet can't stand to be near me for too long. Am I really that bad?'

'No, of course not. It's not your fault and you know that. None of them were any good for you, I thought you didn't like Jeremy that much?'

'I didn't, but…'

'But what?' he really didn't understand why she was so upset, he never thought she'd liked any of these guys that much.

'What if I can't keep any guy interested? What if they all run a mile when they get a glimpse of my crazy? Am I really that bad? Like seriously what is it? Am I annoying? Ugly? What?'

Raising himself up on his knees he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, a sad smile overtaking his face, 'There is nothing wrong with you. You're amazing,' he placed a kiss on her forehead, 'and intelligent,' he kissed her cheek, 'and hilarious,' he kissed the other cheek, 'and beautiful.' She quickly captured his lips with her own, taking him completely by surprise. 'Mia?' his confusion was evident on his face. She kisses him again in response enjoying how his hands move to brush over her waist, pulling her closer as she wraps her legs around her waist, her hands threading into his hair. 'We shouldn't be doing this,' he murmured against her lips and again she simply kissed him in response. Moving to join her on the bed without breaking their kiss he gently lowered her down, propping himself up on his elbows above her. She pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his scrubs, making contact with his stomach muscles as soon as she could, running her hands round to his back and pulling him firmly against her. Finally getting to lay her hands on the muscles she'd so often admired she couldn't keep them still, venturing them up his body relishing as she felt them tense under her touch. Pushing his shirt up as she went she broke their kiss so she could fully remove it, taking the opportunity to shed hers at the same time she found herself unable to take her eyes of his torso. Shocked out of her reverie as he began to kiss down her body, she could feel every cell in her body igniting under his touch. Paying special attention to her breasts she felt her chest heaving as she struggled to control her breath, never in her wildest fantasies had she imagined he'd be able to excite her so by barely doing anything. Pulling him back up over her she encouraged him to quickly get rid of the rest of their clothing and before she knew what was happening he leant in to whisper into her ear, 'Mia, are you sure?' Feeling her nod her head against his and grab his ass he pushed inside of her. Finding their rhythm they both felt themselves fighting for control within themselves, a control neither could hold on to as they quickly fell apart. Rolling off her and collapsing next to her he pulled the covers over them with the last bit of energy he had.

'That was…' she tried to begin.

'Yeah,' he agreed, turning his head to look at her noting how she appeared to be as undone as he felt.

'You were…' she made another attempt to form a coherent sentence.

'Yeah?' she looked at him, noticing his cocky smirk she slapped him across the chest, feeling the vibrations from his chuckle. Pushing the lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear he couldn't help but notice how not awkward it felt between them. He'd just had sex with a woman he'd considered one of his best friends and it felt right, like this was how it was supposed to be. Feeling the pull of her eyes that he'd found himself getting lost in more than once he leant in, his nose nuzzling hers to kiss her, unfortunately being interrupted by his pager. Releasing a frustrated sigh he reached over to grab it, squeezing it in his hand as he read the 911 message, 'I have to go.'

'O.K,' she dreamily smiled at him.

'We'll talk later?'

'Sure,' she agreed, watching as he moved to get dressed and answer the page. Once he'd shut the door behind him she curled up under the blanket, smiling to herself that finally something had happened between them.

Amelia hadn't felt this good in a long time; she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Everything seemed to be working itself out, she couldn't have asked for her surgeries to have gone better and to top it all off Meredith had found her to inform her that the board had elected her to fill Derek's seat. Rounding the corner she spotted the source of her happiness, as much as she hated to admit it he had been a huge impact upon her current state of mind, approaching him she placed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat to stop herself from reaching out to him, 'Hey.'

Looking up from the computer he was currently inputting data into he seemed surprised to see her there, 'Er hey,' he eventually responded. He'd figured she'd be avoiding him after what had happened between them, he'd planned on giving her some space to figure things out before he tracked her down. 'You seem good,' he ventured.

'I just kicked ass in that O.R., you should've seen me. There were bleeds everywhere but I got them all, she shouldn't have survived but thanks to me she's got a lifetime with her family to look forward to. Then Meredith tells me that I'm now a board member so I can finally get the brain mapping initiative to come to Seattle.' He couldn't help but be blinded by the light that was shining so bright from her at that moment. He was so proud of her, he'd been there when she'd finally grieved Derek's death and to see how well she'd rebuilt herself was astonishing.

'So I heard, congratulations,' he replied, giving her a quick squeeze on her shoulder, he didn't trust himself to initiate more physical contact than that currently. Being the Chief of Surgery he'd been involved in the decision making but hadn't been part of the vote to actually elect her.

'So I was thinking we should probably talk about…'

'Yeah,' he agreed, looking down to at the floor he took a breath before continuing, 'Look we were both caught up in the moment, it doesn't have to mean anything. You needed comfort and I was able to give you that, we can leave it at that. We don't need to let it make things awkward and ruin what we have.'

He completely missed the way her face fell whilst he spoke, 'Erm yeah sure, sounds good, just put it behind us. I should get going, patients to check on you know?' She brushed past him, clinging on to the last vestiges of control she had to not let any tears fall until she was far out of sight. Her heart felt like it was being torn out her chest, she'd hoped that this was the start of something new between them. Ever since she'd moved to Seattle she and Owen had grown close extremely quickly and she'd waited until he'd moved on from Cristina before she made any kind of move, but unfortunately life had got in the way. Sure it wasn't the way she'd ever imagined anything happening with him but she was happy it had and she thought he was too, he definitely seemed to have been at the time. Wiping the tears that had managed to escape she took a moment to collect herself before joining Edwards and getting back to work.

Later that evening Amelia decided to join Callie for drinks at Joe's, she just wanted this day to be over and having some wine to help her forget it all seemed like an excellent plan. Callie had all but demanded they celebrate her board seat but Amelia couldn't find it in herself to be as excited about it as Callie currently. 'It was unanimous you know? The vote. I shouldn't really be telling you, but everyone wanted you.'

'Great,' Amelia forced a smile before taking another large sip from her drink.

'Come on, you just got elected to the board, we get to run the hospital together now! You should be wanting to party or something not look like you're about to cry into your drink. What's going on?' Amelia hated how perceptive Callie could be in that moment.

'It's nothing, I am happy about it, really,' seeing the look on Callie's face she knew she wasn't going to get away with it. 'Owen and I had a difference of opinion,' she really didn't want to give more details away than that.

'What about?' Callie's interest was piqued, she'd watched her friends dance around one another for so long now and she couldn't decide if it was good or bad that some friction had occurred between them.

'It was nothing really, I just got a bit carried away is all. Really, everything is fine. Tonight should be about celebrating, not about moping over Owen Hunt. '

Completely unconvinced Callie decided to let it go for now; Amelia was right, they should be celebrating tonight.

A representative from Washington had come to visit the hospital to judge the suitability of the hospital to extend their project to, being both the head of neurosurgery and a member of the board it was Amelia's duty to show him around. She'd dressed the way she'd always seen Addison did when she went to work, Amelia had always thought her so strong and capable that she hoped that the dress Addison had given her would help her to channel her somehow. Adjusting her lab coat she went to the entrance to meet Dr. Saraf and his team, hoping everything was going to go well. They began with a tour of the building, showing them the lab they hoped to continue the work in, the they would be treating any potential patients in and all the equipment they had with which they could help the initiative progress. They finished at the top of the stairs leading down to the reception area, she turned to face Dr. Saraf as he spoke, 'Thank you for your time to show us around. I suggest we take a break for lunch and then reconvene to discuss our thoughts after?' waiting for the rest of his team to disperse he continued, 'I was hoping that I might be able to share your company over lunch, perhaps discuss some ideas for the future of the project?'

'Of course,' she smiled politely at him, 'Unfortunately I need to stay at the hospital just in case, but we could go to the cafeteria?'

They began making their way down the stairs when she felt Owen's eyes on her, looking over to him she saw the unadulterated passion on his face and it made her breath catch as her heart began to race. Attempting to keep up her professional façade she concentrated on what Dr. Saraf was saying, but she couldn't help the pronounced sway her hips took on or how she elongated her legs with each stride purely for Owen's benefit. She didn't know he'd spotted them standing at the top of the stairs, he'd been talking to a nurse but had completely lost track of everything going on around him when he'd noticed her in that dress. He'd seen it hanging in her wardrobe a couple of times and had always hoped he'd get to see her in it, and now he had he hated that he'd told her he just wanted to be friends. The grey dress fit her to perfection, highlighting every curve his memory told him was purely her, the brightly coloured panels on the side were perfectly positioned for him to grab and pull her to him with and the black band across her waist reminded him how tiny she was, how he could span her entire back with just one hand. Shaking his head to try and rid him of his thoughts, realising the dangerous direction they were taking, he quickly agreed to what the nurse was saying, wishing he had any idea what he'd just said yes to.

Walking into the cafeteria he saw the two of them sitting together, Amelia laughing over something the Washington representative had just said. As much as he found himself annoyed someone else had got that reaction from her he couldn't help but admire how truly beautiful she was, the way her raven hair fell in silken waves around her face, contrasting with her flawless, porcelain skin, the way her brilliantly blue eyes lit up with enjoyment. Before he could stop he found himself grabbing the first food he saw and joining them. 'Dr. Hunt?' she gasped in surprise as he sat down, 'Erm Dr. Saraf this is Dr. Hunt, our chief of surgery.'

She watched the two men shake hands as they greeted one another, why did she suddenly feel so jumpy? He had just come to enjoy his lunch with his friend, so why did it make her feel so guilty? Like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. 'So how have you been finding your time in Seattle?' she heard Owen question.

'Yes it has been very good so far, even despite your weather,' Dr. Saraf joked. 'Unfortunately we have been very busy during our time here and return to Washington this evening so we will not be able to fully appreciate the delights of your city, but I do so hope to return at some point.' He finished looking directly at Amelia. Owen felt his hands begin to curl into fists, shocked at the sudden urge to defend her that shot through him. Sure he'd always felt protective of her, but he'd never felt like he wanted to punch a man for looking at her, he hadn't even felt that way about his ex-wife when they'd been together. Sensing the tension radiating off Owen Amelia reached under the table to give his knee a quick, reassuring squeeze, unfortunately misjudging and her hand landed on his thigh, causing heat to course through the both of them.

Jumping away from Owen as if the contact had burnt her she quickly recovered, 'Well we better get going, need to get everything sorted before Aashiq, I mean Dr. Saraf needs to leave for the airport.' Noticing the flare of strain coming from Owen at the mention of his first name she'd quickly corrected herself, not understanding why she felt the need to do so. Standing quickly she led the way out of the cafeteria as swiftly as she could without drawing too much attention to herself.

Bidding Dr. Saraf and his team farewell at the front doors of the hospital Amelia turned to see Owen staring straight at her. Wanting to escape the intensity of his gaze and all the questions it created within her she started walking in the opposite direction, knowing he was going to follow her. Entering the first available room she could find she realised she'd walked straight into a supply closet, pacing in the confined space she attempted to calm herself until Owen walked through the door. They stood and stared at one another for a moment before crashing together. Their hands were all over the other, trying to feel as much as possible as they pressed their bodies together and their lips attacked. Backing her against a shelving unit he pushed her skirt up before lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him, hoisting her skirt even higher. She reached down undoing the tie of his scrub pants and reaching down to release him he removed her hand, pushed her panties to the side and entered her. Keeping her hand in his he joined them above their heads as he continued to thrust. She joined him in his frantic rhythm, gasping for breath next to his ear. Using her other hand to find whatever she could to grab on to in an effort to ground herself she tangled it in his hair, feeling the vibrations of his responsive groan wash over her body. Unable to hold off any longer she dropped her head back against the shelves as she closed her eyes, seeing stars. He felt her tightening around him and couldn't stave himself off any longer and joined her in completion. Pausing to catch their breath they both remained still, once he felt able he pulled himself out and sorted the two of them. Once she was standing on her own two feet again she straightened her dress as he retied his trousers. Her thoughts were racing a thousand miles a minute, he had said he wanted to stay just friends and then this had happened, what did any of it mean? Looking up to meet his gaze she realised this was just the beginning.

The weeks passed and they couldn't stay away from one another; between surgeries, after consults, during their lunch breaks, whenever they had a chance they were all over each other like teenagers who had just discovered sex for the first time. They kept it strictly during working hours, Owen pretending it meant it was purely for stress relief and Amelia happy to go with whatever if it meant he kept making her feel like that. Everything seemed so clear in the moments afterwards, like a switch had been flipped in her brain and it all made so much sense. She'd never felt so free, like nothing could tie her down; he was the only man to ever make her feel like that. Pulling the blanket up to cover her as she rolled over she leant down to kiss him, sighing into is as he cupped her cheek, brushing her hair out of the way, 'I've got to go, Pierce needs a consult.'

'Can't it wait?' he kissed her again. It would be so easy for her to agree, he was so addictive and she wanted nothing more than to stay in that room with him, like this, forever.

'You know it can't, but I'll find you after I'm done?'

Pushing her onto her back and hovering over her he leant down to deeply kiss her, 'You better,' he murmured once he knew she was beginning to get excited again. Moving off her he passed her her scrubs as he began to put his back on, chuckling as he heard her frustrated sigh from behind him. Leaning back for one last kiss he took a moment to appreciate the woman lying beneath him before rushing out of the room. Almost running straight into Meredith he stumbled out of the way, 'Sorry.'

Realising he didn't rush off straight away so he didn't have a trauma to get to she became curious, 'Where are you off to in such a hurry?' then he saw realisation dawn on her face, 'Or who are you running away from?'

'What? Nobody, nothing,' throwing a quick look over his shoulder he prayed that Amelia wouldn't chose that moment to walk out of the on-call room, giving Meredith all the evidence she'd need.

'Sure…' she replied, completely unconvinced, 'Well I promised Zola and Bailey that Mummy would come and have lunch with them today so I'll see you later.' She walked off as Owen released a sigh of relief, moving down the corridor before anyone else could spot them.

'This is Dr. Shepherd, the neurosurgeon I was telling you about. She's had a look at your scans and we've come up with a plan,' Maggie began to explain to their patient. It had turned out that her patient had a heart defect that had been cutting off the supply of blood to the brain momentarily at random intervals, worried that the patient might have a stroke Maggie had asked Amelia for her opinion. She continued to outline the plan to their patient, who unfortunately had Asperger's Syndrome, and his parents.

'What's that?' Chris, their patient, called out whilst pointing at Amelia.

'Chris no, we don't point at people,' his mother automatically jumped in.

'What's what?' Amelia wasn't perturbed at all and was curious about what he'd spotted.

'That thing on your shoulder,' he informed her.

Tilting her head and adjusting the collar of her scrub-top and lab coat she saw exactly what he'd been referring to. Staring right at her was something Amelia hadn't had to deal with since she'd been in college, a love bite. 'Erm, it's just a bruise,' she attempted to cover up.

'I'm so sorry,' his father interjected before turning to explain to his son why he couldn't do that.

'It's fine,' she smiled politely, 'If you'll excuse us,' she finished before moving to rush out of the room.

Unfortunately for her she wasn't quite quick enough, 'Where did you get that?' Maggie asked as she jogged to catch up with her.

'Nowhere, it's just a bruise. You know what a klutz I can be sometimes.'

Rushing in front of Amelia to cut her off Maggie continued, 'That is not just a bruise, we both know exactly what that is. Now tell me who gave it to you.' Noticing how Amelia avoided any sort of eye-contact she gasped, 'It's someone at the hospital isn't it? Oh my god it's another doctor! Please say it isn't an intern or a resident.'

'It isn't an intern or a resident.'

'So that means it's an attending? And you won't tell me who so it means it's someone we both know.'

'Why are you so curious?' knowing Maggie Amelia didn't trust her to not have it figured out in seconds so she attempted to distract her.

'I love puzzles,' Maggie stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'Well it's not going to be Karev, he wouldn't do that to Wilson. I know April and Jackson aren't exactly on great terms but something tells me it isn't him, and it's definitely not going to be Richard so…Oh my god! You're sleeping with the Chief?!'

'Would you please keep your voice down! And yes it's Owen alright, but it isn't what you think. It's just sex so don't go telling everyone that you know anything.'

'Is that why you've been in such a good mood lately? Because you've been getting laid? I've seen you when you've had sexual partners before and you've never been like this, so either he is some sort of god in bed or it's more than just sex.' Damn Maggie for being so perceptive Amelia thought.

'It's just sex so will you please leave it alone.'

Seeing how defensive Amelia was becoming Maggie realised that no matter how much Amelia claimed it was just sex it definitely wasn't. 'You should tell him. It's obvious he feels the same way about you, I mean the whole hospital has been waiting for you two to get together,' she told Amelia before running off to answer another emergency page.

Keeping Maggie's advice in mind Amelia found herself realising she was right. Why shouldn't she tell him how she felt? They were friends after all and if he did say no they could get over it right? Sure it'd probably be humiliating and maybe the most painful thing she'd ever heard but she could get through that. Summoning up all the courage she had she went to find him; knocking on the door to his office she poked her head in, 'Hey, you busy?'

Looking up from the papers he's been working on he smiled when he saw her, 'Not at all. What's up?'

'I was hoping we could talk,' she started.

'Sure, what about?'

Standing in front of him now she completely lost her nerve, what had happened to the woman who had no problem going after exactly what she wanted? 'So I've been thinking… I don't want to keep things going between us like this.'

That definitely caught his attention, moving round to the front of his desk he perched on the edge, 'Amelia, what are you trying to say?'

'I don't want to keep having sex with you.' Realising what she'd just said and how badly it had come out she started rambling, trying to take it back, but everything she said just made it worse.

Cutting her off he stated, 'I see,' he dropped his head in disappointment. 'I guess I always knew something like this would happen, you get bored easily, don't like to stick around for long. It was fun whilst it lasted but we're still friends O.K.? Now if you don't mind I should really get back to work.'

She had no idea how any of that had just happened, she'd gone to find him fully intending to tell him that she wanted a real relationship with him and they'd somehow ended up going back to being just friends. Feeling slightly shell shocked she walked out of the room, not wanting him to see how much his words had hurt her especially since it seemed he couldn't care less about it all.

It was the third night in a row that Amelia found herself drinking at Joe's. She didn't care if the others were with her or not, the only thing that relaxed her enough to stop the voices in her head seemed to be the glass of gin and tonic she was swirling in her hand. 'I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight,' Callie commented as she sat down next to her.

'Yeah, rough day you know,' Callie nodded in response, she'd spent all day butting heads with other doctors at the hospital.

'What time are you in tomorrow?' Callie questioned.

'I'm not in, why?' Amelia chuckled as she watched Callie order them shots of tequila.

Slamming down the empty glass of her fourth shout Amelia giggled as Callie dryly went on about someone who had been a jerk to her at work.

'I mean how hard is it to understand? Just because I wanted to chat about his research I didn't want to sleep with him. God I miss having a back-up penis, it was fine when I still had Arizona but now who do I have?'

'Tell me about it, I had a fantastic penis but now that's all screwed up.'

'Who've you been seeing?' Callie hadn't heard anything about Amelia hooking up with anyone and she was normally the first to be told.

'Doesn't matter, it's over now. I miss it though, it was so frigging good.' Taking another shot she continued, 'It was like being on a rollercoaster you know? Even when it's terrifying you still want to go back for more. But then he wouldn't even give me a chance to explain and he's been acting like a an absolute ass ever since.'

'You know what we should do?' Amelia knew she should say no before Callie even got to say what she was suggesting, the twinkle was there in her eye, the one that told Amelia that whatever it was they would both regret it tomorrow. 'Let's go dancing!'

'Oh, is that all?' Not letting her get anymore words out Callie grabbed her jacket and Amelia's coat and started leading them towards the door.

Not having any control over her movements Amelia found herself stumbling across the floor, straight into something very solid. The disruption caused Callie to drop her arm whilst another pair wrapped around her to steady her. A pair of arms he definitely recognised, ones that she'd been missing for the past few days, 'Hey you alright there? Where are you two off to in such a rush?'

'We're going out,' Amelia responded without a single trace of emotion in her voice.

'Oh, are you O.K.?' Owen asked, his arms still wrapped around her and a look of concern on his face.

'Why do you care?' she snapped back at him.

'You're drunk,' he stated, 'Maybe I should just get you home.'

'Maybe you should mind your own goddamn business,' she snarled before forcibly pushing him away and storming out of the bar to find Callie.

She woke up the next morning to an absolutely pounding headache, how much had they ended up drinking? She tried to remember but the last thing she knew was they had arrived at some place that was supposed to be the next big thing, there had been more shots definitely but of what she had no clue. Feeling the heat of another body lying beside her she took in how little she was wearing and realised what she'd done. It wasn't the first time she'd woken up next to someone she didn't remember coming home with, but she hadn't wanted that last night, maybe her drunk mind had decided the perfect way to get over Owen was to move on with someone new? Rolling over to see what damage she'd caused she let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she saw Callie there, still asleep. She whispered her thanks to anyone who might be listening and reached to grab one of the men's t-shirts she'd stolen over the years, refusing to acknowledge that the whole pile had belonged to Owen originally. Getting to the kitchen she quickly drank as much water as she could along with a couple of paracetamol before taking some through to Callie. Deciding the only way she was going to make it through the day was if she had some coffee she made herself a cup and settled on the couch to watch some mindless T.V. She always hated the morning after; she'd feel like crap and would just want to curl up under a blanket and never emerge. Groaning when she heard a knock on the door she walked over to answer it, not caring all she was wearing was a t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh. 'Owen? What are you doing here?'

'I just wanted to check on you. I haven't seen you much in the past few days and last night you seemed…'

'I seemed what?' he watched her posture become defensive, the way it always did when he touched a nerve.

'You seemed to be slipping Mia, I thought you had it managed?' he'd noticed previously when things got hard she'd turn to other things to help her cope. It worried him sometimes how wild she could really be, he didn't want to try and control her, but there was only so far he was willing to let her go before he intervened. Usually she would come back round on her own eventually but he always hated the part when she pushed him away.

'Well you can see for yourself that I'm fine, so you can get to work knowing you've done your good deed for the day,' she stepped back and began to shut the door when he stopped her.

'I'll be back later alright? Promise me you won't do anything before then,' she knew exactly what he meant. He wanted her to promise she wouldn't drink or take anything else before he got back after his shift. Whilst she'd never fully lost control to the urges she had within her, she had Dr. Simpkins to thank for that, she couldn't deny they weren't there sometimes. She nodded her head in response and closed her eyes as Owen rested his hand on her waist whilst he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

'So you want to tell me what's going on?' he looked at her sitting at the opposite end of the couch. She looked better than she had that morning, she'd obviously had a shower since then, even if she'd only put on another one of his t-shirts that had mysteriously gone missing over the years.

'Nothing's going on, we just went out, we're allowed to do that sometimes.'

'I know, I'm not trying to say you aren't, but we both know it's more than that. Come on, since when haven't you been able to talk to me?' He had a point there she had to admit, since they'd become friends she'd found it incredibly easy to open up to him, finding herself doing that instead of using other methods to deal with her pain on many occasions.

'I just needed a night off, that's all.'

'Alright, so why have you been avoiding me?'

Looking away, hoping it would mean he couldn't tell she was lying she replied, 'I haven't been. I've just been busy doing things like my job.'

'O.K. so it has nothing to do with what happened between us?' he couldn't shift the nagging feeling that he'd lost something when they'd ended whatever it was that was going on between them. He was surprised when he realised that he wanted her to admit that it was to do with that, that maybe they'd been rash when they'd decided to end things. What was going on? Why was he thinking these things about his friend?

'No, I've just been busy,' she repeated.

He knew better than to believe her but as he had no idea what he would be confronting her about he decided to let it drop for now. 'You remember Nurse Helena?'

'The one who wants your babies? What about her?'

'I accidentally agreed to go out on a date with her.'

'You what?!' she felt the green eyed monster come alive inside her, it hadn't been a week since they'd stopped sleeping together and he was already replacing her with somebody else. Taking in the bemused look on his face she quickly changed tact, 'I mean how do accidentally agree to go out with someone?'

'I was distracted, I didn't hear a word she said and found myself saying yes just to get her to leave me alone.'

'Oh, so are you going to go?'

'You know I've been thinking maybe I should? She hasn't got the idea from me saying no constantly so perhaps this will be enough to satisfy her?'

'Maybe,' every word he said was like a knife in her heart. She couldn't help but imagine the two of them together; sweet, innocent Helena who spent her days with that obnoxious smile on her face laughing at Owen's unfunny jokes, cuddling up to him after a hard day at work, crying as he proposed to her and they went off to make perfect little babies. She didn't even care how carried away her imagination was getting, so what if they hadn't even been on a date yet, she knew Owen, she knew how much he wanted all of those things and how as soon as any woman got to know him they'd want to be the one to give them to him. 'Not wanting to be rude but I've got an early surgery tomorrow.'

'Alright, I'll get going. See you tomorrow,' he gave her a quick hug before he left.

Owen went on his date with Helena and had a surprisingly good time, she turned out to be good company. He found himself wondering if this is how it was supposed to be, when you see all those other couples who just work and everything just seems so easy. He ended up taking her out a few more times, things quickly progressing between the pair. They both were on the same page, at the same point in their lives, it was just so simple to be with her; it didn't hurt trying to get close to her, it didn't frustrate him no end every time she pushed him away, because she didn't. She let him in no questions asked, she had no reason not to. He hadn't spent much time with Amelia outside of the hospital since he'd been seeing Helena but he knew Callie was there for her when she wouldn't let him be. It had started to annoy Callie how much he would ask after Amelia but refuse to explain what happened between them, she'd been so sure that she'd been watching the beginning of the two of them but now it seemed they had completely fallen to pieces.

Time passed and he was contemplating taking the next step with Helena, they were going away this weekend and if it all went well he was thinking of asking her to move in with him. Sure it hadn't been that long, but they weren't young anymore. Hearing a knock on his door he called out to let the person know they could come in, surprised when Amelia walked in. The two had drifted apart since he'd started seeing Helena and he could never figure out why or how to change it. 'Hey, do you have a moment?' she asked. This was the first time she'd sought him out at the hospital not needing a consult or to talk to him and she was nervous as hell.

'Of course,' realising she wasn't here to talk about work he would always make time for her.

Walking round to his side of the desk she slid on the edge, letting her feet dangle in the air where they didn't quite reach the floor. 'I've been thinking about a lot of things, about you and me. I know I was the one who pushed you away but you made it clear that you just wanted to stay friends and I didn't know how to handle that.' Taking a moment to compose herself she continued, 'I want you Owen. I've wanted you ever since we met. I know you're with someone else and it's not fair for me to come in here and say these things, you probably don't even feel the same way, but I thought you deserved to know.'

He sat there taking in everything she'd just said, he'd been so preoccupied with getting over Cristina when she'd first arrived he hadn't even taken notice of the feelings he had towards her and then he'd pushed them down so far, not wanting to ruin their friendship, he'd convinced himself they didn't exist. Running a hand over his face he went to respond when he was interrupted by his office phone ringing, it was Carol his secretary calling him to tell him Helena had arrived for their weekend away, thanking her he told her to tell Helena he'd be right out and hung up. He turned to Amelia, 'I have to go, I'm sorry.' He left the office before he could see the tears streaming down her face.

She refused to let herself drink that night, she locked herself in her flat and poured all of the alcohol away and flushed any medicine she had down the toilet. She was stronger than this, she just had to remember what Dr. Simpkins had taught her all those years ago, how to deal with it all when it seemed too much and there was no way out. Settling on her window seat watching the rain fall as she held a cup of tea in her hands, hoping it would help her to relax when her silence was destroyed by somebody slamming their fist against her door, she was surprised it held up to such an assault. She ignored it at first, she really wasn't up to seeing anyone right now and there wasn't anyone who could be on the other side of that door who would make her change her mind. The banging continued and was joined by a voice, 'Amelia I know you're in there, now open up the door!' She froze knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. What the hell was he doing here? He should be off enjoying precious Helena's company somewhere else, maybe he didn't feel he'd been clear enough earlier with his rejection. 'Mia you're starting to worry me, if you don't open this door right now I'm going to kick it in.' Knowing he was more than capable of doing so she finally moved to let him in.

'What do you want?'

'What do I want? I want a goddamn explanation!' he was soaked from the rain outside and anger was flowing off him in waves.

'An explanation about what?'

'About why you had to come into my office and say all of those things. I'm supposed to be away right now with Helena, I'm meant to be enjoying myself not even worrying what's going on back here.'

'So why aren't you?' she yelled, her voice growing to match his.

'Why didn't you say anything before? Why end things between us if you felt differently? Why push me away and avoid me for so long if you wanted me? It's because you don't Amelia, not really. You see me growing close to someone else and you're scared you're going to lose me, that's all it is.' It was the only explanation he had been able to come up with to explain her behaviour.

'You think I'm just worried about losing a friend? That that's all you are to me? Just some guy? God Owen you have no idea how stupid you can be sometimes!' she span away from him, not able to look at him.

'Don't you dare walk away from me, you started this!' he roared as the thunder and lightning intensified outside. He grabbed her arm, forcing her back towards him and causing her to stumble into his chest. Realising how harsh he had been he felt the fight leave him, he had never seen her look so small and fragile as she did curled into his chest right now, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.' He felt her nod against his chest, she knew he'd never mean to hurt her. 'I need you to tell me what's going on.'

'What happened to Helena?' she didn't want to do any of this if was still with her.

'I started driving us but I couldn't do it. I dropped her off at hers and explained. She screamed, a lot, slapped me even, but it had to be done.'

'So why did you come here?'

'All of those things you said in my office, you meant them didn't you?'

'Of course I did,' she hoped she hadn't ruined things so much between them that he didn't feel he could believe that. Lifting her face to look into his he let his eyes roam over her, taking all of her in before lowering his lips to meet hers in a gentle caress.

'We're really going to do this?' he whispered.

'If it's what you want,' he saw all of the vulnerability in her eyes and wanted to do everything he could to take it away. Leaning down he kissed her again for his answer, the passion growing between the two of them. 'You know we should probably get you out of those wet clothes,' she teased, a flirtatious spark igniting in her eyes. Lifting her into his arms he carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

The next morning he was woken by more knocking at the door. Rolling over he found the pile Amelia had of his clothes and pulling on some sweats he made his way to her front door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he didn't notice Callie standing there at first, 'Oh my god!' She took in his appearance; his dishevelled hair sticking up in all directions, how he was clearly wearing only a pair of sweat pants and looked like he hadn't had anywhere near enough sleep yet. 'How long has this been going on? What about Helena? You better tell me right now Hunt that you are not finally getting with Amelia whilst you are still with another woman!'

'Calm down, you're going to wake her up. Yes it is exactly as it looks, it started last night and no I'm not with Helena anymore, I broke up with her yesterday before coming round here,' he explained.

'Well it's about damn time! If I had to spend any more time watching you two deny what was so painfully obvious I was going to lock you in a room together and throw away a key,' he smirked, trust Callie to bring some drama. 'I'll leave you with these,' she continued as she handed over the cups of coffee she'd brought round, 'and I expect all of the details at work.' The grin that spread across her face caused Owen to smile too and he shook his head at her antics as he closed the front door, swiftly returning to join Amelia in bed.

Putting the coffee down on her bedside table Owen climbed back into bed, careful not to wake Amelia. Running his gaze over her he took in the curve of her back where the sheet had dropped down. Leaning over he placed a kiss in the middle of her back working his way up, over her shoulder and along her neck before nuzzling into her cheek, happy when she sighed and rolled over, granting him more access. Resuming he trailed kisses across her chest, his turn to sigh when she ran her fingers through his hair. 'Morning,' she greeted.

'Morning,' he replied, dropping a tender kiss to her lips before returning his previous work.

'So where exactly did the coffee come from?'

'Callie stopped by, she was quite surprised when I answered the door.'

'I bet she was, especially if you answered looking like that,' really looking at him for the first time she had to admit it was pretty obvious what they'd been up to the previous night.

Not answering he continued his path of kisses down her stomach, savouring the way she squirmed below him, smirking at how quickly she came apart.

'What a way to wake up,' she breathed out as he lay down next to her, turning into him she snuggled into his chest as his arms came around her. 'I've got to admit, waking up next to you was pretty special. Why didn't we start doing this before now?'

'Well if I remember right I was a blind idiot and you, well I don't know. Why didn't you say anything before?' he asked whilst tracing patterns on her bare back.

'I always meant to, I just never did. It was kind of terrifying you know? I felt so much, maybe more than I ever had before and you know what's happened to all the guys I've felt like that towards.'

'Mia, you have to stop blaming yourself for that. It's not your fault that any of those things happened.'

Pushing herself up on his chest she responded, 'How was it not my fault? I'm the only common denominator. My dad was trying to protect me, I knew Ryan was taking drugs - I could've stopped him, I was the one who carried my baby and it's because of me he had no frontal lobe, I was the one who said all of those awful things to Meredith, I basically ensured something terrible would happen to him. So yes Owen it is my fault.'

Turning away from him he saw her reaching for a shirt to wear, stopping her before she could he pulled her back to him. Struggling against him her fists started hitting out wildly, he had to dodge being smacked in the face a couple of times. He held her until she calmed down, knowing she wouldn't hear anything he had to say until then. 'Listen, it's terrible that all of those things happened yes, but there was nothing you could've done to stop them and it wasn't your fault. Your dad protected you because he loved you and he couldn't do anything else, it was not up to you to stop Ryan taking drugs, that was his own choice. You're a brilliant doctor, you know as well as I do that nothing you did caused your baby to be anencephalic and there was nothing you could do once you found out. Derek's death is definitely not your fault, he was hit by another driver and then treated by a team of surgeons who clearly couldn't do their job properly. You have to believe it Mia, it is not your fault.'

Looking up from where she'd burrowed into his side he watched her begin to accept that maybe, just maybe as tragic as all of these events were, she hadn't been the cause of them. 'What did I ever do to get somebody as wonderful as you?' she wondered before placing a kiss on his lips.

Deepening their kiss he pulled her leg over him, so she was straddling his lap. Running her hands down his chest she loved how the muscles tensed under her touch, her confidence growing at the knowledge she had such an effect on him. Grinding her hips into his she reached into his trousers and took him into her hand, pleased to see he was feeling exactly the same as she was. Firmly squeezing him she shivered as he gripped her hips in return.

'If you keep that up we won't get to the good part,' he murmured against her skin, mesmerised at the way goose bumps formed where his breath hit. Removing her hand she pulled his sweats down, sliding down onto him as soon as he was exposed. It just felt so right to do this, like they should have always been doing this. Sure he'd had great sex before, fantastic even but it was never quite the same. Even when he'd been with Cristina as much as he'd always enjoyed himself there had never been this sense of completion. She set their pace, starting slowly she quickly increased their rhythm as pleasure coursed through her. Gasping out his name he felt her tighten around him and quickly span them over so she was below him, pushing back into her he felt himself losing control. Her breathy moans he felt flowing over his ear encouraged to let go and he found himself joining her in her euphoria.


End file.
